Team Japan at Kasino
by RikuSena
Summary: Wah,gawat ! Anggota tim Jepang kehabisan uang di Amerika! untung aja Hiruma punya ide untuk mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah besar tapi idenya itu...main di kasino! wah, gimana ya reaksi dan tanggapan para anggota tim Jepang yang lain?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aku nggak punya Eyeshield 21, kalau aku yang punya komik ini, pasti Eyeshield 21 bakal laamaaa banget selesainya, terus para editor pasti stress berat, soalnya deadlinenya dilanggar terus hehehe…^^

***** Team Japan at Kasino*****

**Chapter 1: Go to Las Vegas**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak tim Jepang dengan anggota seluruh ace dari semua tim hebat di Kansai dan Kantou terbentuk dan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti Amefuto World Cup. Di samping beberapa perang mulut dan sedikit kasus pertengkaran fisik, semua anggota tim cukup akrab dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik satu sama lain. Tapi, yang namanya tim yang penuh dengan orang-orang hebat tapi **sedikit aneh** kelakuan dan sifatnya, sangat bisa dipastikan akan selalu ada "kejadian" di dalam tim Jepang,

Salah satunya…

"APA MAKSUDNYA KITA KEHABISAN UANG,SAMPAH !!!!" teriak Agon marah kepada kapten tim Jepang yang gemetar ketakutan, sang Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena.

Nggak usah heran, Sebenarnya, tim Jepang sudah diberikan budget uang yang sangat banyak untuk digunakan selama World Cup berlangsung dari Asosiasi Amefuto Jepang, Tapi, yang namanya tim dengan orang-orang yang "ajaib", uang dalam jumlah yang banyak itu ludes dalam waktu satu minggu dengan berbagai macam alasan, mulai dari yang normal, seperti biaya menginap di hotel, transportasi, dll, sampai dengan alasan yang tidak normal, seperti biaya membeli makanan dalam porsi yang super banyak untuk para Lineman yang merupakan para pemakan makanan kelas berat, biaya ganti rugi barang-barang elektronik yang dirusak oleh Shin, dan uang yang diambil Agon untuk pergi ke klub malam hamper setiap malam. Jadi, sangat bisa dimaklumi kalau sekarang mereka kehabisan uang dengan suksesnya.

Kembali ke saat Agon membunuh Sena…Hehehe…Just Kidding, Minna-san ^ ^

"KENAPA KITA BISA KEHABISAN UANG,SAMPAH !!!" teriak Agon lagi kepada Sena yang saking ketakutannya sudah pucat pasi.

"Se…sebenarnya…ya…yang…pa…paling ba…banyak…meng…mengha…habiskan…u… uang…kita…a…adalah…A…Agon-s…san." kata Sena tergagap-gagap saking takutnya.

"Huh? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau itu adalah kesalahanku? Jangan bercanda kau, sampah !!"

Kata Agon sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal, siap buat memukul wajah Sena yang malang. Tapi,sebelum dia sempat mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Sena, Riku dan 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha sudah berdiri di depan Sena.

"Mau apa kalian,sampah? Minggir!!" kata Agon kepada empat orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seenaknya saja memukul Sena, Kongou Agon. Apalagi kalau dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah apapun" kata Riku sambil memandang Agon dengan sorot mata menantang.

"Benar. Sena sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kaulah yang paling banyak memakai uang kita seenaknya, Agon. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak punya hak dan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk marah atau memukul Sena, pengecut" kata Juumonji

"Apa kata kalian tadi? Coba katakan sekali lagi" kata Agon dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat jelas terasa.

Disaat suasana sedang panas-panasnya…

"Kekeke…" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tawa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari sang iblis tim Jepang, Hiruma Youichi.

"Sudah, loe semua tenang aja, kalau cuma masalah uang tinggal dicari aja, beres kan? Gue tau cara buat ngedapetin uang dalam jumlah besar dalam waktu cepat,kekeke" kata Hiruma.

"Benarkah? Emang ada tempat seperti itu di sini? Di mana?" tanya Yamato dengan takjub pada Hiruma.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata Yamato, seringai iblis langsung terbentuk di bibir Hiruma. "Kalian bakal tau nanti. Ayo jalan!!" katanya sambil melangkah keluar dengan hawa- hawa iblis mengelilinginya.

Semua anggota tim Jepang yang ada di Recreation Room hotel walaupun agak sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak, mengikuti Hiruma dengan lega. Lega, karena paling nggak mereka tidak perlu hidup dalam kemelaratan gara-gara kehabisan uang sebelum World Cup dimulai. Yah, sebenarnya tidak semuanya sih, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats di tim Jepang saling berpandangan bingung, dilema antara mau mengikuti Hiruma atau tidak. Soalnya mereka tahu, mengetahui Hiruma, mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak dalam waktu cepat cuma berarti satu hal…

"sampai berapa lama kita harus menunggu si Hiruma itu?" tanya Takami.

Para anggota tim Jepang sudah berdiri menunggu Hiruma di luar hotel selama setengah jam tapi Hiruma sama sekali tidak muncul-muncul sejak dia menghilang entah ke mana dan ngapain…

"Kekeke, maaf ngebuat loe semua nunggu. Ayo pergi" kata Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa satu buah koper.

"Apa isi koper itu?" tanya Kid penasaran pada Hiruma

"Kekeke…itu rahasia" kata Hiruma dengan nada suara mencurigakan.

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan ke pemberhentian bus dan menaiki bus yang ditunjuk Hiruma.

Dalam perjalanan…

Para anggota tim Jepang menghabiskan waktu mereka di bus dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Para Receiver (Monta, Ikkyu, Sakuraba, dan Taka) ngobrol ngalur ngidul dengan asyiknya mengenai idola mereka, sang catcher Shuuhei Bears, Honjou Masaru. Kotaro berantem mulut untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Akaba yang mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Mizumachi dari tadi terus-menerus mengomentari pemandangan di luar jendela dengan antusias sementara Kakei mendengarkan musik lewat I-Podnya sambil sesekali menghentikan tingkah antusias Mizumachi yang berlebihan. Kid dan Marco tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Shin dan Yamato berdiskusi mengenai masalah tim-tim World Cup dan tekhnik-tekhnik Amefuto(omongan yang sumpah, berat banget ya…Kedua orang ini…– –) Musashi membaca buku favoritnya (aku lupa apa judulnya), para Lineman (Ootawara, Gaou, Kurita, dan Komusubi) makan dengan lahapnya di bangku belakang bus. Agon sibuk ngobrol (baca: ngerayu) teman ceweknya lewat telepon. 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha melakukan hobinya masing-masing, Juumonji membaca kumpulan cerita misteri favoritnya, Kuroki memainkan game terbaru miliknya, dan Toganou membaca manga yang selalu dibawanya. Sena dan Riku ngobrol dengan akrabnya mengenai berbagai macam hal, mulai dari kenangan masa kecil mereka, saat mereka ketemu di pertandingan Amefuto, sampai mengenai masalah kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Dan yang terakhir…Hiruma dan Takami…Em, Yah, kalau dilihat dua orang ini sih terlihat seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, tapi…dari auranya, jelas banget kalau dua orang ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, Habisnya, dua orang ini terlihat seperti dua iblis yang sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain ^_^

Sekitar 80 km dari Las Vegas…

CIIIITTTT…tiba-tiba saja bus yang ditumpangi oleh tim Jepang itu berhenti mendadak, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan masing-masing anggota tim dengan segera.

"A…Ada apa?" tanya Sena dan Monta yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi mereka jikasaja Riku dan Sakuraba tidak menangkap mereka.

"Kekeke…loe semua nggak berpikir kalau loe semua bakal Cuma enak-enakan naik bus sampai tempat tujuan kita kan?" kata Hiruma sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "PEMIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU TERLARANG DI TIM GUE !!! SEMUA ANGGOTA DEIMON KELUAR DARI BUS!! CEPAT!!" sambungnya sambil menembakkan senapannya.

"Ba…Baiikkk!!!" kata semua anggota Deimon (kecuali Musashi) ketakutan sambil berlari keluar dari bus.

Di luar bus, semua anggota Deimon berdiri di luar dengan cemas, menunggu perintah dari Hiruma. Mereka sih sebenarnya dari awal juga sudah tidak yakin kalau mereka akan sampai ke "tempat tujuan" mereka (menurut asumsi mereka…Las Vegas *_*) dengan aman dan nyaman. Tapi ada rasa terkejut dan takut juga sewaktu Hiruma "menyuruh" mereka keluar.

Setelah mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja Hiruma muncul sambil menyeret tas koper yang kelihatannya berat banget. Semuanya memandang penasaran kearah koper ditangan Hiruma.

"Dengar, loe semua!! Mulai dari sini sejauh 80 km ke Las Vegas, kalian lakukan semua hal yang kalian lakukan sewaktu Death March, tapi…" dia menyeingai lebar, membuka koper yang dibawanya, memperlihatkan pemberat-pemberat latihan yang bertumpuk di dalamnya. "Kalian harus memakai ini selama latihan hingga tiba di Las Vegas!!"

"EEEHHH!!!!!" seru seluruh anggota Deimon (kecuali Musashi yang daritadi adem ayem aja). Habis bayangkan aja, mereka harus latihan Death March yang berat itu, sejauh 80 km, dengan ditambah beban pemberat sekitar kurang lebih 30-50 kg lagi, benar-benar neraka…

"Oke, jangan membantah lagi, cepet loe mulai latihan !!!" kata Hiruma

Menyadari tidak mungkin untuk menentang perintah Hiruma, semua anggota Deimon cuma bisa pasrah dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihan mereka. Saat Sena sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihannya…

"Sena?" tanya sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu belakang bus.

"Riku? Ada apa?" tanya Sena sambil tersenyum pada Running Back Seibu itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, daritadi kau sama sekali tidak kembali-kembali, aku jadi agak cemas" kata Riku sambil memandang Sena. "Kau mau latihan?"

"Sebenarnya bukan mau tapi harus" kata Sena dengan ekspresi pasrah. "Hiruma-san menyuruhku untuk berlari dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas"

"Eh, tapi dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas kira-kira masih ada 80 km lagi kan? Kau baru latihan sebelum berangkat tadi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Riku, dia tahu walaupun stamina Sena sudah jauh lebih meningkat, tetap saja dia masih lebih cepat kehabisan stamina dari dia atau Yamato yang notabene sesama Running Back.

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Tenang saja Riku, aku akan baik-baik saja kok" kata Sena meyakinkan Riku. "Aku sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi aku pasti tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera menyusul kamu. Kamu cukup tunggu aku di bus"

Riku memandang Sena sambil menghela napas. 'Anak ini sama sekali nggak pernah bisa mengetahui batas kekuatannya ya?' pikir Riku. Dia mengerti sejak berangkat dari hotel tadi kalau sebenarnya Sena masih kelelahan, dan gara-gara Agon marah-marah padanya, anak itu sama sekali tidak punya waktu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kalau dia memaksakan dirinya lari sejauh 80 km tanpa istirahat bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan tumbang. 'Yah,sebenarnya aku senang dengan perubahan sifatnya ini. Dia memang sudah bukan anak lemah pengecut yang kukenal waktu kecil' pikir Riku lagi sambil tersenyum. 'tapi sepertinya aku memang masih harus menjaganya'

"Aku akan menemanimu" katanya tiba-tiba

"Eh, ti…tidak usah Riku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau kan juga pasti kelelahan" kata Sena terkejut dengan usul Riku

"Ini juga bisa jadi latihan untukku, kan? Dan kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, meski lariku tidak secepat kamu staminaku jauh lebih banyak darimu." Kata Riku sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke sekitar bahu Sena. "Lagipula, dengan begini kita bisa latihan seperti waktu kecil kan?"

Sebelum Sena dapat menjawab, Riku sudah berjalan ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Riku pada Hiruma

"Heh, sesuka loe aja, gue nggak peduli" kata Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Aku juga akan menemani Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Riku.

"Eh, Yamato-kun juga?" kata Sena

"Iya. Aku nggak bisa menunggu sampai World Cup untuk bisa berlari bersama dengan Sena-kun, lagipula dengan begini kita sesama para Running Back bisa latihan sama-sama kan? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemajuan kamu, Sena-kun" kata Yamato.

"Ngha, sepertinya menarik, aku juga mau ikutan!!" kata Mizumachi sambil melompat turun dari bus.

"Mizumachi, kita ini harus berlari dari sini sejauh 80 km dengan pakai pemberat latihan loh" kata Monta menjelaskan.

"Emangnya kenapa? 80 km mah keciiiillll…"kata Mizumachi dengan entengnya, lalu ia berbalik ke dalam bus. "Hei Kakei,aku ikut latihan dengan mereka,ya!!"

"Ya, terserah kamu deh, tapi jangan nyasar dan kamu harus hati-hati" kata Kakei pada Mizumachi, sedikit khawatir juga pada teman setimnya yang hyperaktif ini.

"Yosh! Loe semua pergi duluan sana!! Kami bakal segera menyusul kalian!" kata Hiruma kepada para anggota tim Jepang yang tersisa di dalam bus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Hiruma" kata Takami

"Dadaaahhh…bocah monyet! Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai ditangkap sama sirkus keliling!" kata Ikkyu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Monta, yang langsung dibalas oleh amukan sama Monta.

"Yamato, hati-hati ya, kadang-kadang kau suka ceroboh sih" kata Taka.

"Sena, tolong jaga Mizumachi ya, jangan sampai anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" pesan Kakei

"Ja…Riku, kau harus hati-hati ya, dan jaga Sena-kun baik-baik" pesan Kid pada Riku, mengerti sekali kalau Running Backnya itu cuma ingin ikut latihan karena cemas pada Running Back Deimon itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bus yang ditumpangi oleh tim Jepang itu bergerak pergi, meninggalkan 12 orang yang tadi turun dari bus di belakang…

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka semua seperti itu?" tanya Sakuraba yang memang agak perhatian dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka bukan pemain yang lemah. Lagipula, Hiruma sendiri yang "meminta" untuk menurunkan mereka di sana. Jadi, tak usahlah mereka dikhawatirkan. Mereka pasti kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun selain kelelahan." Kata Takami dengan santainya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, semua anggota tim Jepang di dalam bus kembali ke "aktivitas" mereka masing-masing…

(Mari kita lihat dulu 12 orang yang tadi ditinggalkan…)

"Ehm, Hiruma, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kita kan nggak lagi punya truk yang bisa kami dorong" kata Kurita ragu-ragu

"Karena itulah…loe semua cuma harus lari sampai Las Vegas, tapi jumlah pemberat latihan yang loe pakai harus lebih berat dari yang lain!!" kata Hiruma "Yosh, cepet mulai latihan, YA-HA !!"

Maka dimulailah latihan Death March yang agak berat tetapi dilakukan dengan santai itu…

"Long post!!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya kea rah Monta yang langsung berlari sesuai route yang diperintahkan Hiruma (bagi yang udah baca Eyeshield nomor sembilan pasti tau adegan ini…^_^)

"Ngha, ternyata monyet itu hebat juga ya! Dia bisa latihan dalam keadaan seperti itu" kata Mizumachi

"Benar. Memang sih, dengan begitu mau nggak mau kita harus bisa menghapal semua arah route yang diperintahkan agar tidak terjadi kesalahan" kata Yamato.

"Kalian latihan seperti itu selama kalian ada di Amerika? Hebat banget"kata Riku pada Sena

"Yah, sebenarnya itu cuma latihan buat Monta, latihan kami berbeda sesuai posisi kami masing-masing" kata Sena

"Sesuai posisi masing-masing?" tanya Yamato, Riku, dan Mizumachi bingung.

"Oi, cebol sialan, ngapain loe cuma berdiri di sana!! Cepet mulai latihan loe!!" kata Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya ke arah Sena.

"Ba…Baiiikkkk…" kata Sena sambil mulai berlari dengan menendang batu yang tadi diterimanya dari Hiruma

'Oh, aku mengerti. Buat Sena yang seorang Running Back dia diharuskan untuk berlari dengan menggunakan tekhnik cut walaupun di jalan lurus begini dengan menendang batu sambil berlari'pikir Yamato dan Riku sambil tersenyum "Tidak buruk juga, Sena!" kata Yamato dan Riku sambil berlari menyusul Sena.

"Heee, lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan sebagai Line?" tanya Mizumachi kepada para Lineman Deimon yang ada di belakangnya.

"FUGO !! Truk!!" kata Komusubi

"Heee, kalian mendorong truk dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas? Hebat!" kata Mizumachi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah lagi darimu, aku duluan!!!" sambungnya sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Hiruma, untuk apa kamu melakukan ini? Pasti bukan cuma untuk latihan saja kan?" tanya Musashi pada Hiruma yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Kekeke…terserah gue dong" kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tepi kota Las Vegas…

"Takami-san, kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Taka dengan nada bingung.

"Hiruma menyuruhku untuk menghentikan bus di sini dan menunggu orang-orang yang tadi turun dari bus di sini" kata Takami menjelaskan.

"Cih, kenapa kita harus menunggu para sampah itu?! Ngebuang waktu aja.!!" Kata Agon kesal.

"Kamu boleh aja pergi duluan tapi aku nggak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kami meninggalkanmu dan kamu nyasar di Amerika ini. Selain itu, kamu juga tidak akan diiazinkan untuk main di pertandingan World Cup. Kamu rela kehilangan 300 juta yang dijanjikan itu?" kata Takami menantang.

"Huh, baiklah!! Aku akan menunggu para sampah itu!! Puas loe…"sembur Agon marah pada Takami.

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Takami sambil tersenyum sinis.

Jadi walhasil mereka menunggu dalam suasana yang nggak enak (rada- rada mencekam gitu deh…~_~)

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, mereka mulai bosan menunggu dan mulai merasa mengantuk, satu per satu mereka tertidur, menuju alam mimpi dengan tenang. Saat mereka semua sedang enak-enaknya tidur tiba-tiba…

BRAAAKKK…tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari pintu bagian belakang bus, membangunkan semua yang ada di bus dengan suksesnya.

"Huh, huh, ada apa?...Ada maling ya?" tanya Ikkyu dan Sakuraba ngasal. Maklum, masih setengah tidur sih…hehehe…^ ^

"Sialan, Sakuraba-senpai, Ikkyu-senpai, tega sekali kalian ngatain kami maling!!" kata sebuah suara dengan nada kesal.

"Monta-kun?" tanya Sakuraba ragu-ragu, perlahan-lahan akhirnya benar-benar bangun.

"Kekeke…maaf ngebuat loe semua menunggu" kata Hiruma yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah tempat duduknya di bagian depan bus, diikuti Musashi dan anggota tim Jepang lain yang tadi turun dari bus.

"Maaf atas suara keras tadi…" kata Sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya minta maaf seperti biasa.

"Sudah Sena, nggak usah minta maaf. Cepat duduk, kali ini kamu harus istirahat, soalnya kamu pasti kelelahan banget" kata Riku sambil menarik Sena ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Aaahhh, akhirnya latihannya selesai juga. Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya tadi ngatain kami maling?!!" seru Monta setelah dia duduk di tempat duduknya di samping Ikkyu.

"Maaf, Monta-kun, karena tadi kami masih setengah tidur jadi refleks…" kata Sakuraba sambil tertawa.

"Huahmm…Aku ngantuk banget, capek lagi" kata Juumonji sambil menguap, yang langsung disetujui oleh Kuroki dan Toganou. Ketiganya berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Nha, tadi menarik dan asyik banget loh Kakei! Sayang banget kamu nggak ikut!" kata Mizumachi dengan bersemangat (anak ini nggak pernah kehabisan stamina kali ya…°o°)

"Mizumachi, apa kamu sama sekali nggak kelelahan?" kata Kakei, dalam hati bingung juga kenapa anak ini seperti tidak pernah kehabisan stamina sama sekali.

Yamato berhenti sejenak di depan tempat duduk Sena dan Riku "Sena-kun, kau memang hebat tapi akan lebih hebat lagi kalau kau mengerti batas kekuatan tubuh kamu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu" katanya menasehati, persis seperti seorang kakak yang lagi menasehati adiknya untuk tidak berbuat nakal. "Yah, sekarang istirahatkan tubuh kamu. Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa dianggap latihan sampai besok" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya di samping Shin.

Sena cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Sebagai Running Back yang paling muda di tim Jepang, dia bisa mengerti kalau Riku dan Yamato sangat peduli dan perhatian padanya, kadang-kadang mereka bersikap seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya padanya. Jadi, dia harus membalas perhatian mereka dengan cara mendengarkan dan mendukung mereka.

"Akhirnya selesai. Aku lelah sekali…" kata Kurita yang menggendong Komusubi yang tertidur dan duduk di tempat duduk mereka di samping Ootawara dan Gaou di bagian belakang bus.

"Jadi semuanya sudah naik?" tanya Takami yang cuma dijawab dengan anggukan, terlalu lelah untuk bicara…

Takami pun berbalik kea rah Hiruma, "Hiruma, semuanya kelihatan lelah, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar di Las Vegas?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan Hiruma.

Mendengar pertanyaan Takami, Hiruma lansung menyeringai lebar. "Oke, gue nggak keberatan." katanya.

"Ada yang keberatan kalau kita turun di Las Vegas?" tanya Takami pada anggota tim lainnya.

Semua menggelengkan kepalanya, menyatakan persetujuannya.

Jadi, bus tim Jepang pun menuju Las Vegas…

Sesampainya di Las Vegas…

Semua anggota tim Jepang terpana dengan pemandangan kota Las Vegas sesaat setelah mereka turun dari bus. Sebenarnya nggak semuanya sih…semua anggota Deimon biasa-biasa aja melihat kota Las Vegas itu, Yah, mereka kan sudah pernah ke sana kenapa mereka harus terpana segala?

Setelah turun dari bus, mereka semua menuju ke sebuah café di tengah kota Las Vegas dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sana. Begitu mereka masuk, café itu langsung ribut dengan sukses, semuanya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing…

Tiba-tiba Yamato seperti mengingat sesuatu, dia lalu berpaling ke arah Hiruma

"Hei, Hiruma-san, kita ini pergi untuk cari uang kan?" tanya Yamato

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"tanya Hiruma pada Yamato.

"Sekarang sudah malam, lho dan kita masih belum sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan kita. Sebenarnya kita ini mau pergi ke mana sih?" tanyanya bingung

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya. "Kita udah sampai dari tadi kok" katanya.

"Eh?" kata anggota tim Jepang lain bingung nggak mengerti.

"Loe pikir Las Vegas itu apa?" kata Hiruma sambil memandangi wajah-wajah kebingungan para anggota tim Jepang itu.

"kota judi…"gumam Yamato pelan, mencoba mencerna perkataan Hiruma. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehnya sebuah ide dan dia langsung berseru, "Hi…Hiruma-san…masa…maksud kamu cari uang itu…"

"YA-HA, bener banget!!! Kita bakal dapatkan uang dengan "bermain"di Las Vegas ini !" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa.

"EEEHHH!!!!" seru seluruh anggota tim Jepang (kecuali para anggota Deimon yang cuma sweatdropped dan bergumam 'udah kuduga' dan beberapa orang yang memang cuek dan nggak pedulian dari sananya) terkejut.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aku nggak punya Eyeshield 21, kalau aku yang punya komik ini, pasti Eyeshield 21 bakal laamaaa banget selesainya, terus para editor pasti stress berat, soalnya deadlinenya dilanggar terus hehehe…^^

***** Team Japan at Kasino*****

**Chapter 1: Go to Las Vegas**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak tim Jepang dengan anggota seluruh ace dari semua tim hebat di Kansai dan Kantou terbentuk dan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti Amefuto World Cup. Di samping beberapa perang mulut dan sedikit kasus pertengkaran fisik, semua anggota tim cukup akrab dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik satu sama lain. Tapi, yang namanya tim yang penuh dengan orang-orang hebat tapi **sedikit aneh** kelakuan dan sifatnya, sangat bisa dipastikan akan selalu ada "kejadian" di dalam tim Jepang,

Salah satunya…

"APA MAKSUDNYA KITA KEHABISAN UANG,SAMPAH !!!!" teriak Agon marah kepada kapten tim Jepang yang gemetar ketakutan, sang Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena.

Nggak usah heran, Sebenarnya, tim Jepang sudah diberikan budget uang yang sangat banyak untuk digunakan selama World Cup berlangsung dari Asosiasi Amefuto Jepang, Tapi, yang namanya tim dengan orang-orang yang "ajaib", uang dalam jumlah yang banyak itu ludes dalam waktu satu minggu dengan berbagai macam alasan, mulai dari yang normal, seperti biaya menginap di hotel, transportasi, dll, sampai dengan alasan yang tidak normal, seperti biaya membeli makanan dalam porsi yang super banyak untuk para Lineman yang merupakan para pemakan makanan kelas berat, biaya ganti rugi barang-barang elektronik yang dirusak oleh Shin, dan uang yang diambil Agon untuk pergi ke klub malam hampir setiap malam. Jadi, sangat bisa dimaklumi kalau sekarang mereka kehabisan uang dengan suksesnya.

Kembali ke saat Agon membunuh Sena…Hehehe…Just Kidding, Minna-san ^ ^

"KENAPA KITA BISA KEHABISAN UANG,SAMPAH !!!" teriak Agon lagi kepada Sena yang saking ketakutannya sudah pucat pasi.

"Se…sebenarnya…ya…yang…pa…paling…ba…banyak…meng…mengha…habiskan…u… uang…kita…a…adalah…A…Agon-s…san." kata Sena tergagap-gagap saking takutnya.

"Huh? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau itu adalah kesalahanku? Jangan bercanda kau, sampah !!"

Kata Agon sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal, siap buat memukul wajah Sena yang malang. Tapi,sebelum dia sempat mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Sena, Riku dan 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha sudah berdiri di depan Sena.

"Mau apa kalian,sampah? Minggir!!" kata Agon kepada empat orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seenaknya saja memukul Sena, Kongou Agon. Apalagi kalau dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah apapun" kata Riku sambil memandang Agon dengan sorot mata menantang.

"Benar. Sena sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kaulah yang paling banyak memakai uang kita seenaknya, Agon. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak punya hak dan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk marah atau memukul Sena, pengecut" kata Juumonji

"Apa kata kalian tadi? Coba katakan sekali lagi" kata Agon dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat jelas terasa.

Disaat suasana sedang panas-panasnya…

"Kekeke…" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tawa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari sang iblis tim Jepang, Hiruma Youichi.

"Sudah, loe semua tenang aja, kalau cuma masalah uang tinggal dicari aja, beres kan? Gue tau cara buat ngedapetin uang dalam jumlah besar dalam waktu cepat,kekeke" kata Hiruma.

"Benarkah? Emang ada tempat seperti itu di sini? Di mana?" tanya Yamato dengan takjub pada Hiruma.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata Yamato, seringai iblis langsung terbentuk di bibir Hiruma. "Kalian bakal tau nanti. Ayo jalan!!" katanya sambil melangkah keluar dengan hawa- hawa iblis mengelilinginya.

Semua anggota tim Jepang yang ada di Recreation Room hotel walaupun agak sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak, mengikuti Hiruma dengan lega. Lega, karena paling nggak mereka tidak perlu hidup dalam kemelaratan gara-gara kehabisan uang sebelum World Cup dimulai. Yah, sebenarnya tidak semuanya sih, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats di tim Jepang saling berpandangan bingung, dilema antara mau mengikuti Hiruma atau tidak. Soalnya mereka tahu, mengetahui Hiruma, mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak dalam waktu cepat cuma berarti satu hal…

"sampai berapa lama kita harus menunggu si Hiruma itu?" tanya Takami.

Para anggota tim Jepang sudah berdiri menunggu Hiruma di luar hotel selama setengah jam tapi Hiruma sama sekali tidak muncul-muncul sejak dia menghilang entah ke mana dan ngapain…

"Kekeke, maaf ngebuat loe semua nunggu. Ayo pergi" kata Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa satu buah koper.

"Apa isi koper itu?" tanya Kid penasaran pada Hiruma

"Kekeke…itu rahasia" kata Hiruma dengan nada suara mencurigakan.

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan ke pemberhentian bus dan menaiki bus yang ditunjuk Hiruma.

Dalam perjalanan…

Para anggota tim Jepang menghabiskan waktu mereka di bus dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Para Receiver (Monta, Ikkyu, Sakuraba, dan Taka) ngobrol ngalur ngidul dengan asyiknya mengenai idola mereka, sang catcher Shuuhei Bears, Honjou Masaru. Kotaro berantem mulut untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Akaba yang mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Mizumachi dari tadi terus-menerus mengomentari pemandangan di luar jendela dengan antusias sementara Kakei mendengarkan musik lewat I-Podnya sambil sesekali menghentikan tingkah antusias Mizumachi yang berlebihan. Kid dan Marco tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Shin dan Yamato berdiskusi mengenai masalah tim-tim World Cup dan tekhnik-tekhnik Amefuto(omongan yang sumpah, berat banget ya…Kedua orang ini…– –) Musashi membaca buku favoritnya (aku lupa apa judulnya), para Lineman (Ootawara, Gaou, Kurita, dan Komusubi) makan dengan lahapnya di bangku belakang bus. Agon sibuk ngobrol (baca: ngerayu) teman ceweknya lewat telepon. 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha melakukan hobinya masing-masing, Juumonji membaca kumpulan cerita misteri favoritnya, Kuroki memainkan game terbaru miliknya, dan Toganou membaca manga yang selalu dibawanya. Sena dan Riku ngobrol dengan akrabnya mengenai berbagai macam hal, mulai dari kenangan masa kecil mereka, saat mereka ketemu di pertandingan Amefuto, sampai mengenai masalah kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Dan yang terakhir…Hiruma dan Takami…Em, Yah, kalau dilihat dua orang ini sih terlihat seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, tapi…dari auranya, jelas banget kalau dua orang ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, Habisnya, dua orang ini terlihat seperti dua iblis yang sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain ^_^

Sekitar 80 km dari Las Vegas…

CIIIITTTT…tiba-tiba saja bus yang ditumpangi oleh tim Jepang itu berhenti mendadak, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan masing-masing anggota tim dengan segera.

"A…Ada apa?" tanya Sena dan Monta yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi mereka jikasaja Riku dan Sakuraba tidak menangkap mereka.

"Kekeke…loe semua nggak berpikir kalau loe semua bakal Cuma enak-enakan naik bus sampai tempat tujuan kita kan?" kata Hiruma sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "PEMIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU TERLARANG DI TIM GUE !!! SEMUA ANGGOTA DEIMON KELUAR DARI BUS!! CEPAT!!" sambungnya sambil menembakkan senapannya.

"Ba…Baiikkk!!!" kata semua anggota Deimon (kecuali Musashi) ketakutan sambil berlari keluar dari bus.

Di luar bus, semua anggota Deimon berdiri di luar dengan cemas, menunggu perintah dari Hiruma. Mereka sih sebenarnya dari awal juga sudah tidak yakin kalau mereka akan sampai ke "tempat tujuan" mereka (menurut asumsi mereka…Las Vegas *_*) dengan aman dan nyaman. Tapi ada rasa terkejut dan takut juga sewaktu Hiruma "menyuruh" mereka keluar.

Setelah mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja Hiruma muncul sambil menyeret tas koper yang kelihatannya berat banget. Semuanya memandang penasaran kearah koper ditangan Hiruma.

"Dengar, loe semua!! Mulai dari sini sejauh 80 km ke Las Vegas, kalian lakukan semua hal yang kalian lakukan sewaktu Death March, tapi…" dia menyeringai lebar, membuka koper yang dibawanya, memperlihatkan pemberat-pemberat latihan yang bertumpuk di dalamnya. "Kalian harus memakai ini selama latihan hingga tiba di Las Vegas!!"

"EEEHHH!!!!!" seru seluruh anggota Deimon (kecuali Musashi yang daritadi adem ayem aja). Habis bayangkan aja, mereka harus latihan Death March yang berat itu, sejauh 80 km, dengan ditambah beban pemberat sekitar kurang lebih 30-50 kg lagi, benar-benar neraka…

"Oke, jangan membantah lagi, cepet loe mulai latihan !!!" kata Hiruma

Menyadari tidak mungkin untuk menentang perintah Hiruma, semua anggota Deimon cuma bisa pasrah dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihan mereka. Saat Sena sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihannya…

"Sena?" tanya sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu belakang bus.

"Riku? Ada apa?" tanya Sena sambil tersenyum pada Running Back Seibu itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, daritadi kau sama sekali tidak kembali-kembali, aku jadi agak cemas" kata Riku sambil memandang Sena. "Kau mau latihan?"

"Sebenarnya bukan mau tapi harus" kata Sena dengan ekspresi pasrah. "Hiruma-san menyuruhku untuk berlari dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas"

"Eh, tapi dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas kira-kira masih ada 80 km lagi kan? Kau baru latihan sebelum berangkat tadi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Riku, dia tahu walaupun stamina Sena sudah jauh lebih meningkat, tetap saja dia masih lebih cepat kehabisan stamina dari dia atau Yamato yang notabene sesama Running Back.

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Tenang saja Riku, aku akan baik-baik saja kok" kata Sena meyakinkan Riku. "Aku sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi aku pasti tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera menyusul kamu. Kamu cukup tunggu aku di bus"

Riku memandang Sena sambil menghela napas. 'Anak ini sama sekali nggak pernah bisa mengetahui batas kekuatannya ya?' pikir Riku. Dia mengerti sejak berangkat dari hotel tadi kalau sebenarnya Sena masih kelelahan, dan gara-gara Agon marah-marah padanya, anak itu sama sekali tidak punya waktu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kalau dia memaksakan dirinya lari sejauh 80 km tanpa istirahat bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan tumbang. 'Yah,sebenarnya aku senang dengan perubahan sifatnya ini. Dia memang sudah bukan anak lemah pengecut yang kukenal waktu kecil' pikir Riku lagi sambil tersenyum. 'tapi sepertinya aku memang masih harus menjaganya'

"Aku akan menemanimu" katanya tiba-tiba

"Eh, ti…tidak usah Riku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau kan juga pasti kelelahan" kata Sena terkejut dengan usul Riku

"Ini juga bisa jadi latihan untukku, kan? Dan kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, meski lariku tidak secepat kamu staminaku jauh lebih banyak darimu." Kata Riku sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke sekitar bahu Sena. "Lagipula, dengan begini kita bisa latihan seperti waktu kecil kan?"

Sebelum Sena dapat menjawab, Riku sudah berjalan ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Riku pada Hiruma

"Heh, sesuka loe aja, gue nggak peduli" kata Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Aku juga akan menemani Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Riku.

"Eh, Yamato-kun juga?" kata Sena

"Iya. Aku nggak bisa menunggu sampai World Cup untuk bisa berlari bersama dengan Sena-kun, lagipula dengan begini kita sesama para Running Back bisa latihan sama-sama kan? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemajuan kamu, Sena-kun" kata Yamato.

"Ngha, sepertinya menarik, aku juga mau ikutan!!" kata Mizumachi sambil melompat turun dari bus.

"Mizumachi, kita ini harus berlari dari sini sejauh 80 km dengan pakai pemberat latihan loh" kata Monta menjelaskan.

"Emangnya kenapa? 80 km mah keciiiillll…"kata Mizumachi dengan entengnya, lalu ia berbalik ke dalam bus. "Hei Kakei, aku ikut latihan dengan mereka, ya!!"

"Ya, terserah kamu deh, tapi jangan nyasar dan kamu harus hati-hati" kata Kakei pada Mizumachi, sedikit khawatir juga pada teman setimnya yang hyperaktif ini.

"Yosh! Loe semua pergi duluan sana!! Kami bakal segera menyusul kalian!" kata Hiruma kepada para anggota tim Jepang yang tersisa di dalam bus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Hiruma" kata Takami

"Dadaaahhh…bocah monyet! Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai ditangkap sama sirkus keliling!" kata Ikkyu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Monta, yang langsung dibalas oleh amukan sama Monta.

"Yamato, hati-hati ya, kadang-kadang kau suka ceroboh sih" kata Taka.

"Sena, tolong jaga Mizumachi ya, jangan sampai anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" pesan Kakei

"Ja…Riku, kau harus hati-hati ya, dan jaga Sena-kun baik-baik" pesan Kid pada Riku, mengerti sekali kalau Running Backnya itu cuma ingin ikut latihan karena cemas pada Running Back Deimon itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bus yang ditumpangi oleh tim Jepang itu bergerak pergi, meninggalkan 12 orang yang tadi turun dari bus di belakang…

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka semua seperti itu?" tanya Sakuraba yang memang agak perhatian dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka bukan pemain yang lemah. Lagipula, Hiruma sendiri yang "meminta" untuk menurunkan mereka di sana. Jadi, tak usahlah mereka dikhawatirkan. Mereka pasti kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun selain kelelahan." Kata Takami dengan santainya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, semua anggota tim Jepang di dalam bus kembali ke "aktivitas" mereka masing-masing…

(Mari kita lihat dulu 12 orang yang tadi ditinggalkan…)

"Ehm, Hiruma, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kita kan nggak lagi punya truk yang bisa kami dorong" kata Kurita ragu-ragu

"Karena itulah…loe semua cuma harus lari sampai Las Vegas, tapi jumlah pemberat latihan yang loe pakai harus lebih berat dari yang lain!!" kata Hiruma "Yosh, cepet mulai latihan, YA-HA !!"

Maka dimulailah latihan Death March yang agak berat tetapi dilakukan dengan santai itu…

"Long post!!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya kea rah Monta yang langsung berlari sesuai route yang diperintahkan Hiruma (bagi yang udah baca Eyeshield nomor sembilan pasti tau adegan ini…^_^)

"Ngha, ternyata monyet itu hebat juga ya! Dia bisa latihan dalam keadaan seperti itu" kata Mizumachi

"Benar. Memang sih, dengan begitu mau nggak mau kita harus bisa menghapal semua arah route yang diperintahkan agar tidak terjadi kesalahan" kata Yamato.

"Kalian latihan seperti itu selama kalian ada di Amerika? Hebat banget"kata Riku pada Sena

"Yah, sebenarnya itu cuma latihan buat Monta, latihan kami berbeda sesuai posisi kami masing-masing" kata Sena

"Sesuai posisi masing-masing?" tanya Yamato, Riku, dan Mizumachi bingung.

"Oi, cebol sialan, ngapain loe cuma berdiri di sana!! Cepet mulai latihan loe!!" kata Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya ke arah Sena.

"Ba…Baiiikkkk…" kata Sena sambil mulai berlari dengan menendang batu yang tadi diterimanya dari Hiruma

'Oh, aku mengerti. Buat Sena yang seorang Running Back dia diharuskan untuk berlari dengan menggunakan tekhnik cut walaupun di jalan lurus begini dengan menendang batu sambil berlari'pikir Yamato dan Riku sambil tersenyum "Tidak buruk juga, Sena!" kata Yamato dan Riku sambil berlari menyusul Sena.

"Heee, lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan sebagai Line?" tanya Mizumachi kepada para Lineman Deimon yang ada di belakangnya.

"FUGO !! Truk!!" kata Komusubi

"Heee, kalian mendorong truk dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas? Hebat!" kata Mizumachi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah lagi darimu, aku duluan!!!" sambungnya sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Hiruma, untuk apa kamu melakukan ini? Pasti bukan cuma untuk latihan saja kan?" tanya Musashi pada Hiruma yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Kekeke…terserah gue dong" kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tepi kota Las Vegas…

"Takami-san, kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Taka dengan nada bingung.

"Hiruma menyuruhku untuk menghentikan bus di sini dan menunggu orang-orang yang tadi turun dari bus di sini" kata Takami menjelaskan.

"Cih, kenapa kita harus menunggu para sampah itu?! Ngebuang waktu aja.!!" Kata Agon kesal.

"Kamu boleh aja pergi duluan tapi aku nggak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kami meninggalkanmu dan kamu nyasar di Amerika ini. Selain itu, kamu juga tidak akan diizinkan untuk main di pertandingan World Cup. Kamu rela kehilangan 300 juta yang dijanjikan itu?" kata Takami menantang.

"Huh, baiklah!! Aku akan menunggu para sampah itu!! Puas loe…"sembur Agon marah pada Takami.

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Takami sambil tersenyum sinis.

Jadi walhasil mereka menunggu dalam suasana yang nggak enak (rada- rada mencekam gitu deh…~_~)

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, mereka mulai bosan menunggu dan mulai merasa mengantuk, satu per satu mereka tertidur, menuju alam mimpi dengan tenang. Saat mereka semua sedang enak-enaknya tidur tiba-tiba…

BRAAAKKK…tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari pintu bagian belakang bus, membangunkan semua yang ada di bus dengan suksesnya.

"Huh, huh, ada apa?...Ada maling ya?" tanya Ikkyu dan Sakuraba ngasal. Maklum, masih setengah tidur sih…hehehe…^ ^

"Sialan, Sakuraba-senpai, Ikkyu-senpai, tega sekali kalian ngatain kami maling!!" kata sebuah suara dengan nada kesal.

"Monta-kun?" tanya Sakuraba ragu-ragu, perlahan-lahan akhirnya benar-benar bangun.

"Kekeke…maaf ngebuat loe semua menunggu" kata Hiruma yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah tempat duduknya di bagian depan bus, diikuti Musashi dan anggota tim Jepang lain yang tadi turun dari bus.

"Maaf atas suara keras tadi…" kata Sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya minta maaf seperti biasa.

"Sudah Sena, nggak usah minta maaf. Cepat duduk, kali ini kamu harus istirahat, soalnya kamu pasti kelelahan banget" kata Riku sambil menarik Sena ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Aaahhh, akhirnya latihannya selesai juga. Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya tadi ngatain kami maling?!!" seru Monta setelah dia duduk di tempat duduknya di samping Ikkyu.

"Maaf, Monta-kun, karena tadi kami masih setengah tidur jadi refleks…" kata Sakuraba sambil tertawa.

"Huahmm…Aku ngantuk banget, capek lagi" kata Juumonji sambil menguap, yang langsung disetujui oleh Kuroki dan Toganou. Ketiganya berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Nha, tadi menarik dan asyik banget loh Kakei! Sayang banget kamu nggak ikut!" kata Mizumachi dengan bersemangat (anak ini nggak pernah kehabisan stamina kali ya…°o°)

"Mizumachi, apa kamu sama sekali nggak kelelahan?" kata Kakei, dalam hati bingung juga kenapa anak ini seperti tidak pernah kehabisan stamina sama sekali.

Yamato berhenti sejenak di depan tempat duduk Sena dan Riku "Sena-kun, kau memang hebat tapi akan lebih hebat lagi kalau kau mengerti batas kekuatan tubuh kamu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu" katanya menasehati, persis seperti seorang kakak yang lagi menasehati adiknya untuk tidak berbuat nakal. "Yah, sekarang istirahatkan tubuh kamu. Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa dianggap latihan sampai besok" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya di samping Shin.

Sena cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Sebagai Running Back yang paling muda di tim Jepang, dia bisa mengerti kalau Riku dan Yamato sangat peduli dan perhatian padanya, kadang-kadang mereka bersikap seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya padanya. Jadi, dia harus membalas perhatian mereka dengan cara mendengarkan dan mendukung mereka.

"Akhirnya selesai. Aku lelah sekali…" kata Kurita yang menggendong Komusubi yang tertidur dan duduk di tempat duduk mereka di samping Ootawara dan Gaou di bagian belakang bus.

"Jadi semuanya sudah naik?" tanya Takami yang cuma dijawab dengan anggukan, terlalu lelah untuk bicara…

Takami pun berbalik kea rah Hiruma, "Hiruma, semuanya kelihatan lelah, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar di Las Vegas?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan Hiruma.

Mendengar pertanyaan Takami, Hiruma lansung menyeringai lebar. "Oke, gue nggak keberatan." katanya.

"Ada yang keberatan kalau kita turun di Las Vegas?" tanya Takami pada anggota tim lainnya.

Semua menggelengkan kepalanya, menyatakan persetujuannya.

Jadi, bus tim Jepang pun menuju Las Vegas…

Sesampainya di Las Vegas…

Semua anggota tim Jepang terpana dengan pemandangan kota Las Vegas sesaat setelah mereka turun dari bus. Sebenarnya nggak semuanya sih…semua anggota Deimon biasa-biasa aja melihat kota Las Vegas itu, Yah, mereka kan sudah pernah ke sana kenapa mereka harus terpana segala?

Setelah turun dari bus, mereka semua menuju ke sebuah café di tengah kota Las Vegas dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sana. Begitu mereka masuk, café itu langsung ribut dengan sukses, semuanya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing…

Tiba-tiba Yamato seperti mengingat sesuatu, dia lalu berpaling ke arah Hiruma

"Hei, Hiruma, kita ini pergi untuk cari uang kan?" tanya Yamato

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"tanya Hiruma pada Yamato.

"Sekarang sudah malam, lho dan kita masih belum sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan kita. Sebenarnya kita ini mau pergi ke mana sih?" tanyanya bingung

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya. "Kita udah sampai dari tadi kok" katanya.

"Eh?" kata anggota tim Jepang lain bingung nggak mengerti.

"Loe pikir Las Vegas itu apa?" kata Hiruma sambil memandangi wajah-wajah kebingungan para anggota tim Jepang itu.

"kota judi…"gumam Yamato pelan, mencoba mencerna perkataan Hiruma. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehnya sebuah ide dan dia langsung berseru, "Hi…Hiruma…masa…maksud kamu cari uang itu…"

"YA-HA, bener banget!!! Kita bakal dapatkan uang dengan "bermain"di Las Vegas ini !" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa.

"EEEHHH!!!!" seru seluruh anggota tim Jepang (kecuali para anggota Deimon yang cuma sweatdropped dan bergumam 'udah kuduga' dan beberapa orang yang memang cuek dan nggak pedulian dari sananya) terkejut.

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 2: ****Enter the kasino**

"Eeehhh!!!!" seru seluruh anggota tim Jepang terkejut.

"Hi…Hiruma …kamu serius?" kata Kotaro, tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya iyalah. Kalau nggak ngapain kita pergi jauh-jauh dari New York ke sini, hah?!" kata Hiruma dengan gusar.

"Ta…tapi Hiruma, di sini nggak ada yang pernah ke kasino. Bagaimana kita bisa main?" tanya Yamato

"Kekeke…karena itu kita pergi ke sini kan? Hari ini loe semua pelajari bagaimana cara memainkan semua permainan di sana. Besok baru kita min sungguha ke sana" kata Hiruma.

"Ehm, maksud kamu …hari ini kita Cuma pergi buat ngeliat-liat?" kata Marco ragu-ragu

"YA-HA, Bener banget" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan ke arah kasino yang dikunjunginya waktu Death March dulu, meninggalkan seluruh anggota tim Jepang yang terpana, mencerna perkataan Hiruma tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah berdiri di depan kasino yang dituju Hiruma.

"Hei, Hiruma-kun…Aku tahu kalau ini nggak penting sih tapi bukannya untuk masuk ke kasino ada batasan umur?" tanya Sakuraba ragu-ragu

"Kekeke…tenang aja. Kasino ini pasti bakal mengizinkan kita masuk kok" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan masuk.

"Oi, Hiruma, kenapa kamu bisa segitu PDnya!!" seru Kotaro

Hiruma berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk kasino dan memandang Kotaro dari balik bahunya dan menyeringai.

"Soalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya kami pergi ke kasino ini" katanya sambil melangkah masuk dengan santai

Semua anggota tim Jepang yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma langsung sweatdropped 'bukan pertama kali katanya, berarti dia sudah pernah ke sini. Dia memang iblis' pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar…kami…?" kata Taka bingung. Lalu dia seperti memahami sesuatu, langsung melirik ke arah anggota Deimon yang sejak Hiruma masuk sama sekali tidak berani memandang ke arah anggota tim Jepang yang lain. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Musashi "Musashi…masa…kami itu maksudnya…" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Musashi memandang Taka sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm, seluruh anggota Deimon pernah pergi ke kasino waktu kami membutuhkan uang buat membayar utang pelatih kami dan balik ke Jepang setelah Death March" jelasnya dengan cueknya sambil berjalan menyusul Hiruma ke dalam kasino.

Semua anggota Deimon langsung pucat pasi. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah bermaksud untuk menjadikan itu rahasia yang cuma mereka saja yang tahu.

Sena langsung bersiap-siap buat melarikan diri. Kalau dulu, meski dia merasa panik dia sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah apapun untuk masuk ke kasino itu tapi sekarang lain soal, masalahnya saat ini Riku sedang bersamanya!!. Itu masalah yang sangat, sangat gawat !!.

Riku, meski tidak seprotektif Mamori dalam hal menjaga Sena, apalagi sejak dia tahu kalau Sena adalah Eyeshield 21 tetap saja sangat peduli dan perhatian pada Running Back Deimon itu. Selain itu, Riku juga sangat tegas dan keras kepala dalam menentukan antara "perbuatan baik" dan "perbuatan tidak baik", dan jelas mencari uang dengan cara bermain di kasino bukan merupakan hal yang masuk di dalam kategori "perbuatan baik" dalam penilaian Riku. Karena itu, Sena memutuskan untuk melarikan diri sebelum "kakak"nya itu marah besar padanya.

Sayangnya, baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah sebuah tangan dengan eratnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Sena, membuat Sena tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Sena…"kata sebuah suara pelan yang bernada sangat tenang, saking tenangnya suara itu sehinggan terkesan sangat menakutkan, yang langsung dikenali Sena sebagai suara Riku.

"I…Iya…ada apa ya Riku?" kata Sena berkeringat dingin, menanti dengan ketakutan apa yang akan dikatakan Riku.

"Kamu nggak bermaksud untuk melarikan diri kan?" tanya Riku dengan nada tenang mengancam yang sama.

"Me…melarikan diri? Nggak kok, nggak ada maksud begitu sama sekali" kata Sena mencoba berkelit

"Bagus, kalau begitu…" Riku berbalik ke arah Sena dan memutar tubuh Sena ke arahnya "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya

"I…Iya…kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Sena, tidak berani memandang mata Riku sama sekali.

"Apa benar kamu sudah pernah pergi ke kasino ini?" tanya Riku dengan nada yang, asli, membuat Sena merinding ketakutan.

"A…em…anu…itu…" kata Sena dengan gugup.

"Kamu bilang apa? Aku sama sekali nggak bisa mendengarmu. Katakan sekali lagi dan…" Riku meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Sena, membuat Sena terkejut dan memandang Riku dengan segera, "Pandang mata aku saat menjawabnya" sambungnya sambil tersenyum penuh ancaman.

Melihat senyum menakutkan itu, Sena langsung berpikir untuk menjawab "Nggak pernah", tapi dia tahu kalau Riku tidak akan percaya semudah itu dan dia akan disambut kemarahan yang lebih menakutkan karena sudah berani berbohong. Karena itu akhirnya Sena memilih untuk berkata jujur.

"I…Iya, benar" kata Sena pelan.

Setelah Sena mengucapkan kata-kata itu, suasana di antara mereka berdua langsung hening selama beberapa saat. Sena menunggu dengan ketakutan apa yang akan dikatakanRiku padanya, 'Ini dia…'

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU,SENA??!! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU JADI ANAK NGGAK BENAR BEGINI??!!" teriak Riku, membuat Sena semakin menciut ketakutan.

"E…Eh, anak nggak benar?" tanya Sena bego, terkejut dan ketakutan dengan teriakan Riku.

"KAMU MENGERTI KAN KALAU KASINO ITU TEMPAT YANG NGGAK BAIK KAN??!! KALAU NYARI UANG LEWAT KASINO ITU JUDI KAN??!! KALAU ITU ILEGAL KAN??!!" teriak Riku, sama sekali tidak memberikan Sena kesempatan untuk membela diri atau bicara sepatah katapun.

Sena cuma bisa mengangguk pelan.

"KALAU KAMU SUDAH MENGERTI, KENAPA KAMU PERGI KE SANA, HAH!!"

"Ma…maaf…aku…bukannya…mau…pergi…ke sana…tapi…" kata Sena gelagapan, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara buat menenangkan Riku

"RASANYA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARKAN KAMU JADI ANAK YANG NGGAK BENAR BEGITU KAN??!! KENAPA SETELAH 6 TAHUN NGGAK KETEMU KAMU JADI ANAK NGGAK BENAR HAH??!! AKU MEMANG INGIN KAMU BERUBAH SENA TAPI AKU INGIN KAMU BERUBAH JADI LEBIH BAIK BUKAN JADI ANAK NGGAK BENAR BEGINI!!!" teriak Riku, yang saking marahnya sampai mencengkeram jaket Sena dengan erat dan mengguncang- guncang tubuh Sena

(Oke, mari kita kesampingkan dulu 2 "kakak beradik" ini dan kita lihat reaksi para anggota tim Jepang yang lain…^ _)

Ikkyu, yang mulanya terpana melihat kemewahan kasino, setelah mendengar perkataan Musashi, memandang Monta dengan pandangan terpana yang sama.

"Ada apa, Ikkyu-senpai? Dari tadi kau terus melihatku dengan pandangan begitu"tanya Monta yang menyadari pandangan Ikkyu.

"Kamu sudah pernah pergi ke kasino?" tanya Ikkyu. Ada nada kagum dalam suaranya.

Monta yang menyadari nada kagum dalam suara Ikkyu langsung ngerasa sombong. "Iya, emangnya kenapa? Kagum ya?" katanya dengan nada sombong

"Iya, sejujurnya aku kagum banget" kata Ikkyu, membuat Monta semakin sombong "dengan kasino ini, kok mau ya mengizinkan seekor monyet masuk ke dalam?"

GUBRAK…Monta langsung terjatuh ke tanah begitu mendengar perkataan Ikkyu.

"Sialan, Ikkyu-senpai, apa maksudnya itu?" seru Monta begitu dia bangkit dari tanah.

"Ya, habis aku pernah dengar kalau di kasino ada peraturan untuk tidak membawa binatang peliharaan ke dalam. Makanya aku heran kok kamu bisa masuk ke dalam? Terus, nggak diusir ke luar lagi." kata Ikkyu sambil tertawa

Monta yang mendengar perkataan Ikkyu wajahnya merah padam gara-gara marah, tiba-tiba dia seperti mengingat sesuatu dan menyeringai lebar.

"Iya, ya. Aku lupa. Ikkyu-senpai kan anak calon biksu yang tinggal menyepi di atas gunung, pasti nggak pernah ngeliat kemewahan dunia kayak gini. Aku ikut bersimpati deh" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu prihatin

"Apa maksudnya itu, bocah monyet?" seru Ikkyu

"Ya itu tadi. Ikkyu-senpai pasti iri kan sama aku yang pernah ngerasain kemewahan dunia tingkat atas gini sementara Ikkyu-senpai cuma bisa menikmati pemandangan gunung dan hutan waktu semedi di atas gunung, kan?" kata Monta sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Enak aja, aku nggak iri kok!! Ngapain aku iri sama kamu??!!"

"Aaahhh…bohonnnggg…pasti iri kaaannn…"

"Nggak!!"

"Iya!!"

"Nggak!!"

"Iya!!"

(Dan pertengkaran mulut keduanya terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit…_^)

Agon…Entah darimana dia sudah berhasil merayu dua orang cewek dan masuk bersama mereka ke dalam kasino. (Gayanya waktu masuk sudah seperti kayak seorang suami dengan istri-istri mudanya gitu deh…)

Mizumachi…Anak ini teriak-teriak mengomentari kasino itu dengan antusiasnya. "Kakei, Kakei, kasino lho, Ini kasino beneran!! Uwaahhh…kereennn…keren bangettt…aku jadi pengen masuk nih! Kakei, kita masuk yuk!!" katanya sambil memegang tangan Kakei dan menarik Kakei yang masih terpaku dan masih belum pulih-pulih juga dari rasa shocknya sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat dia ditarik Mizumachi ke dalam kasino.

Akaba dan Kotaro…dua orang ini cuma memandang kasino tanpa minat selama beberapa saat, tapi setelah itu…

"Fuuhh…Kasino ini beatnya jelek, sama sekali tidak ada keselarasan dalam harmoninya. Permainanya melodinya juga sangat sumbang dan jelek" kata Akaba sambil memainkan gitar yang selalu dibawanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan musik, Akaba!! Apa coba hubungannya musik ama Kasino?!" kata Kotaro gusar. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu tempat ini jelek, sama sekali nggak smart!!" sambungnya sambil menyisir rambutnya. "Yah, tapi lebih baik kita masuk, toh jelas banget kalau kita bakalan lama di sini. Nggak smart banget menunggu sambil berdiri berjam-jam di luar. Di sini dingin!!"

"Fuu, Aku setuju denganmu. Di luar dugaan ya, ternyata kadang-kadang beat kita bisa sama juga" kata Akaba sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kasino bersama Kotaro.

Marco…Dengan santainya dia melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan memandang kasino itu sejenak. "Hee, aku nggak nyangka, ternyata selera Hiruma nggak jelek, kasino ini lumayan bagus juga walau nggak sebagus yang kulihat di Italia sih" katanya dengan santainya. "Gaou, ayo kita masuk, tapi ingat, jangan rusak apapun yang ada di dalam, semua yang ada di dalam adalah barang-barang mahal" sambungnya sambil melangkah masuk yang langsung diikuti oleh Gaou.

Yamato dan Taka…dua anak ini saling bertukar pandangan bingung, bingung antara mau mengikuti anak-anak Kantou yang "ajaib" itu apa nggak.

"Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Taka dengan bingung.

"Yah…lebih baik…kita masuk saja ya?" jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh…tapi…" kata Taka ragu-ragu.

"Kita sama sekali nggak punya pilihan, Taka. Kita sama sekali nggak punya uang untuk pergi kembali ke New York. Selain itu, bus terakhir ke New York sudah berangkat, kamu mau pulang naik apa? Di samping itu, memangnya kamu mau berdiri di sini, berjam-jam, di tengah musim dingin begini? Kamu bisa sakit, tahu!!" kata Yamato. "Lagipula, selama aku tinggal di Amerika, aku nggak pernah pergi ke kasino. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sini jadi aku ingin pergi dan ngeliat apa yang ada di dalam kasino dan ngerasain gimana rasanya di dalam kasino sekali aja" kata Yamato sambil melangkah masuk sebelum Taka sempat menghentikannya.

"Oi, Yamato!!" seru Taka, "Dasar, anak satu itu kenapa anak itu kadang-kadang terlalu santai ya?" katanya sambil menghela napas dan mengikuti Yamato ke dalam kasino.

Takami…dengan santainya dia cuma menggeser kacamatanya dan memandang kasino itu seperti dia sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. "Sudah kuduga. Ide si licik Hiruma itu untuk cari uang pasti nggak akan jauh-jauh dari judi" katanya datar. "Yah, tapi pokoknya kita bisa dapat uang, jadi terserahlah" diapun berjalan dengan santainya. "Ootawara, Shin, Sakuraba, ayo masuk!!" panggilnya.

"A…Eh…apa nggak apa-apa?" kata Sakuraba yang sedang berusaha menghentikan Monta dan Ikkyu yang masih bertengkar.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa, ini kan idenya si Hiruma? Kalau ada apa-apa kita tinggal suruh saja dia bertanggung jawab" jawab Takami dengan cueknya sambil melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Shin yang daritadi diam saja dan Ootawara yang tertawa-tawa dengan kerasnya.

"Eh..eh…a…" kata Sakuraba, nggak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kid…dia memandangi kasino itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Sena dan Riku yang masih belum selesai-selesai juga dari tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk segera menghentikan Riku sebelum Sena yang wajahnya sudah seperti mau menangis karena ketakutan dengan Riku yang masih marah-marah itu menangis sungguhan. Jadi, dia berjalan ke arah dua Running Back itu dan meletakkan topinya di kepala Riku untuk menenangkannya.

"Kid-san…" kata Riku terkejut sambil menoleh ke arah Kid.

"Sudah Riku…tolong tenanglah dan hentikan marah-marahmu sebelum Sena-kun lebih ketakutan daripada ini…wajah Sena-kun sudah pucat sekali, kau mengerti?" kata Kid dengan nada menenangkan.

Riku yang sudah agak tenang melihat ke arah Sena dan menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Kid itu memang benar. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada jaket Sena sambil bergumam "maafkan aku" pelan.

Sena, yang masih agak shock cuma mengangguk. Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kid dan berjalan ke arah Monta dan Ikkyu yang masih bertengkar mulut untuk membantu Sakuraba yang masih berusaha untuk menghentikan kedua orang itu.

"Yah, Riku aku mengerti kalau kau tidak suka dengan kasino atau tempat-tempat semacam itu tapi lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam setelah kau sudah agak tenang" kata Kid sambil memakai kembali topinya.

"Eh, Kid-san, kau serius!!"seru Riku.

"Ya. Riku, kita tidak bisa pulang ke New York lagi hari ini, bus terakhir ke New York sudah berangkat. Selain itu, bukan ide bagus berdiri di sini dalam cuaca sedingin ini sampai berjam-jam. Kau pasti akan sakit besok" kata Kid menjelaskan.

"Tapi, Kid-san, aku…" kata Riku agak ragu-ragu, sadar kalau perkataan senpainya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Kamu tidak mau masuk karena mengkhawatirkan Sena-kun bakal terkena pergaulan yang salah kan?" tanya Kid. Riku mengangguk pelan. "Kalau cuma itu masalahnya, kamu cukup awasi dia selama kalian ada di dalam dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan."kata Kid sambil memandang Riku.

Riku terlihat seperti memikirkan perkataan Kid. Setelah beberapa saat, dia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kid. "Ehm, terima kasih Kid-san" katanya. Melihat itu, Kid tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik topinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kasino.

Setelah Kid menghilang di balik pintu Kasino, Riku berjalan mendatangi Sena yang berdiri di samping Sakuraba dan sudah agak berhasil menenangkan Monta dan Ikkyu. "Sena, ayo kita masuk ke dalam" panggil Riku ke arah Sena.

"Eh, Riku, kamu serius!!" seru Sena terkejut. Yah, bisa dimengerti sih, daritadi kan Riku marah-marah pada Sena gara-gara dia pergi ke kasino sekarang malah dia yang mengajak masuk, wajar aja kalau Sena bingung.

"Ya, aku serius. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit gara-gara berdiri di luar di tengah musim dingin begini. Jadi, lebih baik kita masuk buat menghangatkan diri di dalam sampai mereka semua selesai…tapi…" Riku kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Sena dengan erat, membuat Sena agak terkejut. "Aku akan terus mengawasi kamu. Aku nggak akan pernah membiarkan kamu lepas dari penglihatanku sedetik pun!!!" kata Riku sambil menarik Sena yang cuma bisa pasrah mengikuti Riku ke dalam kasino.

Ketiga Receiver yang masih ada di luar langsung sweatdropped melihat Sena dan Riku yang masuk ke dalam kasino. "Benar-benar kakak yang overprotektif…" gumam ketiganya bersamaan sambil mengikuti kedua Running Back itu ke dalam kasino

Dengan masuknya ketiga Wide Receiver itu, akhirnya semua anggota tim Jepang masuk ke dalam kasino…^^

**Chapter 3: A brotherhood bonds**** at kasino club house.**

Setelah semua anggota tim Jepang masuk ke dalam kasino, mereka berkumpul dan mulai menengok sana-sini untuk mencari Hiruma, Musashi, dan Agon yang merupakan orang- orang yang paling pertama masuk ke dalam kasino dan sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan…(apa maksudnya coba…^_)

Ketika mereka masih dalam pencarian tiba-tiba…GRUUUKKK…

Semuanya menoleh kea rah sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Kurita dan Komusubi dengan wajah memerah, memegangi perut mereka.

"Ma…maaf ya semuanya, tapi aku… perutku lapar sekali nih" kata kurita malu-malu.

"Huuhhh…yang benar aja dong, Kurita!! Mana ada makanan di sini!!" kata Ikkyu gemas

Yamato, yang sedang mengamati denah kasino tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menunjuk satu ruangan di denah kasino itu, "Hei, hei lihat deh!! Di samping kasino ini ada ruangan club, di sana pasti ada makanan" katanya

"Ide bagus, gimana kalau kita semua pergi ke club itu untuk…AUWWW!!!" kata Sena sambil mengernyit kesakitan dan menoleh untuk melihat tangannya yang semakin erat digenggam oleh Riku yang memandang Sena dengan pandangan marah memperingatkan dengan pandangan '_**aku-akan-membunuhmu- kalau-kamu-berani-pergi -ke-club itu'**_ yang sangat jelas, yang, jelas, langsung membuat Sena gemetar ketakutan

"Ide bagussss!!!!" kata Kurita dan Komusubi dengan riangnya. "Hei,hei Yamato-kun!!! Di mana ruangan club itu?!!"

"Eh, e…to…tuh, di balik pintu kaca itu" jawab Yamato sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan dari ruangan kasino itu dengan dinding-dinding kaca.

"Yooossssshhhh…ayo kita pergi ke sanaaaaa!!!!" kata Kurita sambil berlari keruangan club, diikuti oleh Komusubi dan anggota tim Jepang yang lain, meninggalkan Sena dan Riku berdua saja.

"Ehm, ano…Riku, boleh aku masuk ke club itu?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu pada Riku.

"Nggak!!" jawab Riku singkat dan jelas.

"Rikuuu, aku juga kelaparan,nih. Biarkan aku makan di club itu ya?"

"Nggak, sekali nggak tetap nggak!!! Sekarang berhenti merengek-rengek kayak anak kecil!!" kata Riku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sena langsung merengut tidak senang, tapi dia tiba-tiba seperti mengingat sesuatu dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia mengenggam tangan Riku, membuat Riku terkejut. "Pleassseeee…Riku?" kata Sena dengan pandangan memelas

Riku langsung menelan ludah melihat pandangan memelas Sena, _'sial, taktik licik,nih' _pikirRiku panik. Dia sangat sadar kalau sejak mereka kecil, sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menang, selalu saja dia menyerah kalah dengan pandangan memelas **'adiknya tersayang'** itu. Dan sepertinya malam ini masih bukan suatu perkecualian. Riku langsung menghela napas panjang, tanda menyerah kalah dan berkata "Ba…baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam club itu!!" dengan pelan.

Sena, yang mendengar perkataan Riku langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Riku dan berseru, "Horeee…makasih banyak ya, Riku, kau memang kakak yang baik, aku paling sayang sama kamu!!" dengan antusiasnya

Riku, yang wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sena dengan panik. "Bo, bodoh!! Sena, lepasin aku!! Oy, Sena malu dilihat orang-orang!! Lepas!!" teriak Riku dengan panik

Sena yang mendengar teriakan panik Riku, langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Riku dan langsung menggandeng tangan Riku. "Huuu, Riku, kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu? Ayo, kita jalan!!" kata Sena sambil menarik Riku kedalam club kasino itu…

Di dalam club kasino…

Begitu mereka tiba di club, Riku dan Sena langsung kecewa, soalnya semua bangku di club itu sudah terisi penuh. (Sebenarnya sih, Cuma Sena yang kelihatan kecewa, Riku sih, terlihat jelas rasa senang dan leganya karena dia nggak perlu duduk di club itu lama-lama) tapi, rasa senang dan lega Riku tidak berlangsung lama, soalnya, saat mereka berdua sedang berkeliling mencari kursi kosong tiba-tiba…

"Sena-kun!! Riku-kun!! Sini,sini, di sini kosong,lho!!" teriak sebuah suara memanggil kedua Running Back itu.

"AH, Yamato-kun!!" kata Sena riang sambil berlari meninggalkan Riku yang mengikuti Sena dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan.(Ini baru wajah kecewa yang sekecewa-kecewanya…hehehe^ ^)

Saat mereka sudah duduk di meja yang sama dengan Yamato, Sena ngobrol dengan akrabnya dengan Yamato, meninggalkan Riku yang cuma merengut dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan keinginanya untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja club itu…(malang banget ya nasib Riku…)

"Maaf, apa kalian siap memesan?" tanya seorang pelayan mendatangi meja ketiga Running Back itu.

"Ehm, apa ya, Sena-kun, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Yamato dengan ramah kepada Sena.

Sena memandang buku menu dengan bingung. "Ehm,apa ya? Semuanya kelihatan enak, deh!! Riku, menurutmu sebaiknya aku pesan apa ya?" tanya Sena dengan bingung

"Tau deh!!!" kata Riku dengan ketus.

"Ehm, aku mau sandwich aja deh!!" kata Sena, mengabaikan Riku sepenuhnya, membuat Riku semakin marah kepada Sena. "dan minumnya, aku minta jus jeruk!!"

"OK!! Sandwich sama jus jeruk ya? Kalau begitu aku mau spaghetti sama ice green tea ya? Riku-kun kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yamato sambil berpaling kearah Riku.

"Ehm, a-aku…" kata Riku sambil memandang buku menu tanpa minat "aku mau croissant sandwich sama minumnya ice lemon tea" kata Riku

"Baik, berarti makanannya sandwich, spaghetti bolognaise, sama croissant sandwich dan minumnya orange jus,ice green tea dan, ice lemon tea ya?"kata pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan mereka, saat ketiga Running Back itu menganggukkan kepala mereka pelayan itu tersenyum "baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan meja mereka bertiga.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Sena berpaling ke arah Riku. "Riku, kenapa sih, kamu hari ini jutek banget? Marah ya?" tanya Sena penasaran pada Riku yang wajahnya masih tertekuk rapat.

"Nggak, aku nggak jutek!! Kenapa kamu bisa bilang aku jutek??!!" seru Riku

"Kamu itu jelas-jelas jutek Riku!!" kata Sena dan Yamato bersamaan, dengan suksesnya membuat Riku semakin jutek. ^^

"Eh, maaf jadi, apa kamu lagi marah sama aku?" tanya Sena pada Riku saat menyadari kalau Riku sudah semakin jutek sama dia.

"Nggak, aku nggak marah sama kamu,kok" kata Riku._ 'aku ini lagi marah sama tempat ini…kenapa tempat kayak kasino dan club malam ini mesti berdiri,sih?'_ pikir Riku dalam hati.

"Bener?" tanya Sena dengan pandangan cemas, membuat Riku dan Yamato tanpa sadar langsung berpikir '_imut_' saat mereka melihat Sena, dan membuat Riku tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil

"Iya, aku nggak marah sama kamu kok, jadi berhenti mencemaskan aku ya? Aku nggak apa-apa kok!!Makasih karena kamu mengkhawatirkan aku ya, manis banget!!" kata Riku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sena, membuat wajah Sena agak merona merah.

"Awww, wajah Sena-kun memerah, imut banget!! Iya kan Riku-kun?" kata Yamato menggoda Sena, membuat wajah Sena semakin merah, hampir sama merahnya dengan warna seragam amefutonya.

"Yamato, berhenti menggodanya kasihan ah!!" kata Riku menegur Yamato.

"Ahh, padahal itu menyenangkan banget!!" kata Yamato sambil ikut-ikutan membelai rambut Sena. (scene keluarga yang akrab banget kan ya…Scene keluarga idaman gue nih!!)

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang, mereka makan dengan lahapnya sambil berbicara satu sama lain dengan akrabnya,

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan, Sena mulai merasa mengantuk, maklum waktu itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, pantas aja kalau Sena mulai merasa matanya agak berat dan tanpa sadar dia mulai merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Riku, yang langsung menyadari kondisi Sena.

"Sena, kamu ngantuk,ya?" tanya Riku dengan nada khawatir pada Sena, yang langsung sadar dengan perbuatannya dan cepat-cepat bangun dari bahu Riku dan memandang Riku yang juga memandangnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Nggak, nggak kok!! Aku Cuma agak capek aja kok!! Habis kemarin aku Cuma tidur tiga sampai empat jam doang!!" kata Sena dengan cepat.

"Itu berarti kamu ngantuk, Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang juga sudah menyadari mengenai keadaan Sena. "Kamu benar nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak kok…" kata Sena yang kemudian terdiam dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku emang ngantuk, tapi maklumin dong, aku kemarin Cuma tidur sebentar!!" katanya dengan keras.

Riku dan Yamato yang mendengar perkataan Sena langsung tertawa dengan keras, membuat wajah Sena memerah lagi dan berseru "A…apanya yang lucu??!!"

Riku, yang masih tertawa sampai wajahnya agak memerah, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak,nggak ada yang lucu, kok" katanya

"bohong!! Kalau nggak ada yang lucu, kenapa kalian berdua ketawa?? Ayo, bilang apa yang lucu?!!" seru Sena dengan suara keras, hampir berteriak

Riku, yang sudah berhenti tertawa, langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di sekitar bahu Sena, menarik Sena hingga Sena berbaring di pangkuannya, membuat Sena menarik napas tajam dan merona merah padam lagi karena malu.

"Sudah kubilang, nggak ada apa-apa kok Sena. Sudah, sekarang kamu tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" kata Riku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sena, mendengar perkataan "tidur", Sena yang emang sudah merasa matanya semakin berat saja, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi di pangkuan Riku (Kyaaa…Adegan yang so sweet banget kan yaaa…Mau lihat adegannya deh...^^)

Riku yang menengok ke bawah beberapa saat kemudian, langsung menyadari kalau Sena sudah tertidur pulas. Dalam hati dia tersenyum _'anak ini emang imut banget walau sudah_ _enam_ _tahun berlalu ya…'_ pikirnya saat melihat wajah tidur Sena.

Yamato, yang juga memikirkan hal yang sama saat melihat Sena, memandang Riku, yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut Sena, dan bertanya "Hei, Riku-kun, kelihatannya kau sangat akrab dengan Sena-kun, sampai dia bisa tidur sepulas itu di pangkuanmu, apa hubungan kamu dengannya?"

Riku langsung memandang Yamato dengan pandangan datar sebelum tersenyum, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Cemburu ya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan dan nada menggoda.

"Ng…nggak kok!! Aku Cuma penasaran, habis sejak pertama kali ngeliat kalian berdua di bandara, kalian kelihatan banget akrabnya. Selain itu juga kelihatan banget kalau dia sangat percaya sama kamu" kata Yamato.

Riku memandang sejenak kepada Sena dan tersenyum "Dia adikku" katanya dengan ringannya.

"Ehh…adikkk?? Gimana bisa, nama keluarga kalian berdua berbeda kok!!" seru Yamato terkejut.

"Bisa dibilang, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dia anak tunggal di keluarganya,kok" kata Riku

"Huuh…mengagetkan saja, jadi kenapa dia bisa kamu anggap seperti adik sendiri?" tanya Yamato penasaran

"Karena aku yang mengajarinya lari enam tahun lalu saat kami masih ada di bangku sekolah dasar" kata Riku sambil mengelus pipi Sena, yang langsung meringkuk lebih dekat ke pangkuan Riku sambil bergumam. "Selama itu, aku selalu menjaga dia dari anak-anak nakal yang selalu menganggu dia dan selama itu aku jadi semakin sayang sama dia sehingga aku mulai menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri"

"Ohh…begitu, lalu gimana perasaanmu? Adik yang sangat kamu sayangi itu ternyata tumbuh jadi pemain amefuto yang saat ini menyandang gelar Runner tercepat di zaman ini?" kata Yamato sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang didudukinya

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dia, aku menyadari kalau dia adalah Eyeshield 21" kata Riku "Pertama kali aku ngerasa kalau hidup ini nggak adil, kenapa justru orang yang paling kupedulikan dalam hidup ini jadi lawan yang harus kuhadapi di pertandingan? Aku sama sekali nggak bisa berpikir sehingga aku jadi berikap dingin padanya selama pertandingan, bahkan setelah dia mengalahkanku di pertandingan, aku sama sekali nggak mau menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah tumbuh jadi anak mandiri yng kuat dan nggak perlu perlindunganku lagi." Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sena "Tapi saat aku melihat dia di festival, aku sadar nggak peduli seberapapun jauhnya dia tumbuh, dia masih tetap anak kecil yang pernah berlari bersamaku dan selalu aku jaga selama dua minggu, dan itu nggak akan pernah berubah. Karena itu, aku mulai bersikap biasa lagi sama dia hingga aku dan dia bisa kembali seakrab dulu sekarang" Kata Riku sambil tersenyum. "Nggak peduli siapapun dia. Sebelum pindah, aku berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya dan aku ingin menepati janji itu." Sambungya sambil menyisir rambut Sena dengan jarinya

"Huuu…dasar kamu memang kakak yang terlalu overprotektif sama dia" kata Yamato sambil tertawa.

"Aku sadar itu kok" kata Riku sambil tertawa juga

"Hmmm…" gumam Sena perlahan sambil membuka matanya, dia dengan malasnya mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam satu pagi

'_jam satu pagi…berarti aku baru tidur selama dua jam aja…'_ pikir Sena yang masih agak mengantuk.

Dia lalu berbalik di pembaringannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada dua hal yang aneh, pertama, club itu terasa sepi sekali, sama sekali nggak ada suara yang terdengar, dan yang kedua, dia sudah tidak berbaring di pangkuan Riku lagi.

Dengan cemas, dia bangkit perlahan-lahan dari pembaringannya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Setelah itu, dia langsung melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat kalau sekarang club itu sudah kosong melompong dan dia sedang berbaring di sofa tempat mereka tadi duduk. Saat dia mencoba bangun, dia merasa ada sesuatu terjatuh dari bahunya. Dia berbalik dan melihat sebuah jaket hitam tersampir menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia mengambil jaket itu dan memperhatikannya. 'ini jaket Riku kan ya…?tapi orangnya sendiri ke mana?' pikir Sena bingung.

Saat Sena lagi bingung-bingungnya, tiba-tiba…

"Ah, anda akhirnya bangun ya?" kata sebuah suara menyapanya

Sena pun memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pelayan berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya, Sena pun balas tersenyum dan bertanya "Ehm, maaf apa anda tahu ke mana orang-orang yang tadi bersama saya di meja ini ya?" dengan sopan pada pelayan itu.

"Ya, dua orang yang bersama anda tadi keluar dari club ini kira-kira satu jam lalu, mereka bilang kalau mereka akan segera kembali, karena itu mereka minta agar kami tidak membangunkan anda. Tapi mereka belum kembali juga tuh" jawab pelayan itu

"Oh, terima kasih banyak kalau begitu. Maaf kalau saya merepotkan anda" kata Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang tadididudukinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" jawab pelayan itu sambil menundukkan badannya juga dan berjalan meninggalkan Sena.

'_ah…sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya…?'_ pikir Sena sambil menyampirkan jaket Riku ke bahunya. '_lebih_ _baik aku mencari Riku dan Yamato-kun dan yang lainnya saja_ _deh!'_ pikirnya sambil berjalan keluar dari club menuju ruangan kasino

Di ruangan kasino…

'_Sekarang pikir, kalau Riku dan Yamato-kun mereka bakal main apa ya di sini?' _pikirSena_.'Craps, nggak mungkin, slot machine…nggak juga, blackjack, mereka kan nggak sepintar itu sampai bisa main itu kan ya…'_pikir Sena lagi (pemikiran yang agak kejam juga yaa ^) lalu dia melihat permainan roulette dan tersenyum _'ah mereka pasti main ini_ _deh' _pikir Sena sambil berkeliling meja roulette mencari kedua 'kakak' nya itu.

Sementara itu di meja penukaran uang…

"Padahal aku sama sekali nggak mau main kenapa aku jadi terseret dalam intrik permainan kasino ini sih?" kata Riku sambil menghela napas

"Yah, mau gimana lagi kita sama sekali nggak punya pilihan, daripada kita dibantai sama Hiruma-san…" kata Yamato sambil memegang beberapa keping koin permainan di tangannya.

"Haaahhh…ya sih, jadi kita harus main apa nih?" tanya Riku sambil menggigil soalnya temperatur udara di ruangan itu memang cukup dingin, dan dia Cuma memakai T-shirt lengan pendek soalnya kan jaketnya dia berikan ke Sena.

"Kita main roulette aja deh, itu agak gampang soalnya. Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Yamato

"Ya iyalah di sini kan dingin, musim dingin lagi!!" seru Riku

"Mau balik buat ambil jaket kamu dari Sena-kun?"tawar Yamato yang khawatir.

"Nggak usah, kasihan tuh anak. Nggak baik membangunkan dia. Kelihatan banget dia nggak tidur teratur beberapa hari ini" kata Riku menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya, sudah lebih baik kita mulai main saja deh, semakin cepat kita selesai semakin cepat kita kembali sama Sena-kun, aku khawatir meninggalkan anak itu sendirian lama-lama" kata Yamato sambil berjalan kearah satu meja Roulette di kasino itu yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Riku.

Kedua Running Back itu kemudian mempertaruhkan harta mereka di satu meja Roulette, yah sebenarnya Cuma Yamato yang main, karena Riku terlihat jelas keberatan untuk terlibat dalam permainan kasino dalam bentuk apapun. Saat mereka hampir mau bermain…

"Ah!! Riku, Yamato-kun!! Ketemu!!" kata sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka

Mereka pun menolehkan kepala mereka dan melihat Sena melambaikan tangan dengan riangnya sambil mendatangi mereka

"Sena!! Kamu sudah bangun?" kata Riku sambil berlari mendatangi Sena

"Hehehe…iya. Ah, ini jaket kamu kan? Makasih ya, jaketnya hangat banget" kata Sena sambil tersenyum maniiissss banget dan menyerahkan jaket Riku kepada Riku yang menerimanya dan langsung memakainya.

"Kamu sudah nggak apa-apa? Beberapa hari ini kamu kurang tidur kan? Walaupun world cup masih lama, kamu nggak boleh membebani tubuh kamu juga Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang juga ikut mendatangi Sena.

"Iya, aku sudah agak segar kok. Meski Cuma sebentar paling nggak aku bisa tidur agak nyenyak kali ini. Belakangan ini aku nggak bisa tidur, soalnya di kamar Monta sama Mizumachi-kun terus berantem, berisik banget jadi aku sama sekali nggak bisa tidur" kata Sena sambil menghela napas "Ini gara-gara Hiruma-san asal bagi kamar aja"

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku bakal minta sama Hiruma agar nanti di hotel kamu bisa tidur satu kamar denganku jadi paling nggak kamu bisa istirahat yang cukup" kata Riku sambil membelai rambut Sena

"Horeee…makasih banget ya Riku" kata Sena sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia memandang seluruh kasino itu "Ngomong-ngomong yang lainnya pada hilang kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yah, mereka pasti lagi main entah dimana dikasino ini" kata Yamato

"Eh, kenapa? Bukannya tadi katanya kita bakal main besok?" tanya Sena lagi

"Ah…yah…itu… karena…" kata Riku sambil tersenyum gugup

FLASHBACK

_Beberapa menit setelah Sena tertidur…_

_Keadaan club itu sudah sangat kacau balau, dan semua kekacauan itu disebabkan oleh…(yah, tidak usah ditanya lagi) seluruh anggota tim jepang yang ada di club itu._

_Pertama, kekacauan disebabkan oleh Shin dan Mizumachi yang dengan asal-asalan memainkan seluruh alat elektronik yang ada di club itu sebelum Sakuraba dan Kakei bisa menghentikannya dan menyebabkan alat-alat itu "Wafat" (baca: rusak) dengan suksesnya._

"_Mizumachi, hentikan!!! Jangan sentuh alat itu!!!" teriak Kakei sambil mengejar Mizumachi yang sudah berlarian dengan antusiasnya di club itu._

"_Ngha, Kakei-chan, kamu kejam sekali sih! Seharusnya kamu biarkan aku bersenang-senang,dong!!" kata Mizumachi sambil tertawa_

"_Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu bersenang-senang kalau kamu merusak semua alat-alat yang kamu sentuh!!!" seru Kakei_

_Di lain tempat…_

"_Hmm…apa ya bagusnya yang kuminum? Air putih atau minuman penambah energi?" pikir Shin sambil menghadap sebuah mesin minuman. "Ah…aku mau…" katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya_

"_Ah,Shin tunggu!!"seru Sakuraba_

_Tapi sudah terlambat, Shin sudah keburu menekan tombol di mesin minuman itu, membuat mesin itu rusak dengan sukses. "Ah…" kata Shin_

"_Jangan bilang ah!! Sudah kuduga pasti bakal jadi begini!! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kontrol sedikit kekuatanmu setiap kali kamu berhadapan sama barang elektronik!!" seru Sakuraba histeris pada Shin yang Cuma memandangnya nggak mengerti._

_Kekacauan kedua, Monta yang sedang kumat rasa isengnya, iseng menukar jusnya Ikkyu dengan red wine, memang sih, bukan minuman yang keras-keras amat tapi karena Ikkyu baru pertama kali minum minuman beralkohol, baru minum seteguk saja dia langsung pingsan tumbang dengan mata berputar-putar dengan sukses, membuat panik Monta, Sakuraba, dan Taka yang duduk satu meja dengannya._

"_Eh,eh,Ikkyu-senpai!! Ikkyu-senpai bangun!! Bangun dong, jangan pingsan di sini, nyusahin aja !! Eh, salah!! Pokoknya bangun dong, Ikkyu-senpai!!" seru Monta gelagapan karena panik_

"_Monta!! Sudah seenaknya nukar minuman dia jangan malah nambah masalah dong!! Ini gimana membangunkannya??!!" seru Taka yang juga agak panik_

"_Ya…biarkan saja deh dia dulu, sebentar lagi setelah efek alkoholnya hilang dia juga pasti bangun kan ya?" kata Sakuraba yang duduk di samping Ikkyu yang tidur dengan wajah memerah__ dan mata berputar-putar dengan nada ragu-ragu. 'huuhh…kenapa aku harus menghadapi kekacauan ini ya? Tadi masalah Shin sekarang ini…ampun deh…' pikir Sakuraba sambil menghirup jus yang dipesannya sambil mengusir sakit kepala yang datang._

_Kekacauan ketiga, Akaba yang ngeliat panggung live music langsung bikin konser tunggal gitar di sana. Yah, mending kalau permainannya bagus, tapi ini permainannya asli, jelek banget, sumbang asli dan bikin yang mendengarnya jadi mau marah dan akhirnya Kotaro kehabisan kesabaran dan…_

"_Aduuuhhh…pleassseee deeh akaba!!! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN GITAR JELEK KAMU SEKARANG JUGA!!!" seru Kotaro gusar banget. Tapi akhirnya seperti biasanya Akaba Cuma cuek bebek sama perkataan Kotaro hingga jadilah Kotaro semakin gusar dengan Akaba._

"_AKABA HAYATO, DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG LAGI NGOMONG!!!"seru Kotaro lagi_

"_Fuuu, marah-marah kamu jelek, nada oktafnya tinggi banget, kedengaran jelek banget sumbang ah!" kata Akaba_

"_SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN JANGAN MENGHUBUNGKAN SEGALA SESUATU DENGAN MUSIK AKABA!!!" kata Kotaro, kedengaran banget marahnya. "JUJUR AKU NGGAK MENGERTI KENAPA KAMU BISA SEGITU MUSIK OTAKUNYA SIH!!!!"_

"_Fuuu…sudah kukatakan kalau setiap kegiatan itu ada ritmenya tersendiri, orang yang nggak bisa mengerti itu berarti selera musiknya jelek banget" kata Akaba_

_Dan pertengkaran keduanya terus berlanjut…_

"_Ramai banget sih, kalau mereka terus berisik seperti itu, Sena bisa bangun nih" kata Riku gemas_

"_Sudah, biarkan saja, tim kita ini kan emang tim yang penuh keramaian" kata Yamato sambil menghirup minumannya_

"_Iya,sih tapi kalau mereka terus berisik begitu dan Sena bangun kasihan kan??" kata Riku sambil memandang Sena yang masih tertidur lelap, nggak bereaksi apapun dengan keributan itu._

"_Biarkanlah mereka itu. Kamu juga, jangan terlalu protektif sama Sena-kun deh!! Aku bersumpah bagimu Sena-kun itu kelemahan besar kamu kan ya" kata Yamato._

"_AKU NGGAK TERLALU PROTEKTIF SAMA DIA!!!" seru Riku dengan muka memerah_

"_Ah,masa…?" kata Yamato sambil tersenyum_

"_Ya…mungkin iya deh" kata Riku "habis walaupun dia bukan anak cengeng pengecut lagi, dia tetap saja anak polos dan ceroboh kayak dulu. Dia masih bikin orang cemas saja" sambungnya._

"_Tuh kan, itu artinya kamu memang overprotektif sama dia" kata Yamato sambil membelai rambut Sena_

"_Menurutku bukan aku saja deh, seluruh anggota tim Jepang ini kecuali si brengsek Agon itu mungkin juga pedulian dan protektif sama Sena kan, kalau melihat tingkah mereka saat mereka di sekitar Sena" kata Riku _

"_Iya sih, aku setuju sama pendapat kamu yang satu itu" kata Yamato. "Habis Sena-kun imut banget sih. Kayak anak anjing kecil. Membuat siapapun ingin menjaga dan melindungi dia supaya bisa melihat senyumnya terus kan?bahkan kadang-kadang aku gemas mau meluk dia deh!!" _

"_Huuu…apaan tuh, lebay__ amat…"kata Riku_

_Tiba-tiba suasana di club itu langsung sunyi senyap, Riku dan Yamato yang penasaran langsung melihat kenapa club tu tiba-tiba sunyi dan langsung mengerti apa sebabnya. Di pintu masuk itu berdiri seorang setan!!!_

"_Ha…hai…Hiruma-senpai…" kata Monta sambil mengangkat tangannya karena kaget Hiruma bisa muncul tiba-tiba kayak makhluk 'datang tak dijemput,pulang tak diantar'itu. Selain itu, kelihatan jelas kalau Hiruma sedang bad mood_

"_APA MAKSUDNYA INI ANGGOTA TIM SIALAN??!!" seru Hiruma "SIAPA YANG NYURUH KALIAN HANCURIN CLUB INI DAN BIKIN KITA MAKIN BUANG-BUANG DUIT??!!!"_

"_A…ya…nggak ada…" kata Sakuraba terbata-bata, baru sadar dengan keadaan club yang hancur lebur, nggak berbentuk_

"_hoooo…nggak ada ya…"kata Hiruma tiba-tiba manyeringai lebar "KALAU NGGAK ADA, SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN PERGI KE ARENA PERMAINAN DI SANA DAN CARI UANG BUAT MEMBAYAR KERUSAKAN YANG KALIAN BUAT!!!!" seru Hiruma_

"_E…eh…sekarang juga?" tanya Kakei terkejut. _

_Mendengar perkataan Kakei, Hiruma langsung mendelik tajam kepada dia,membuat seluruh anggota tim Jepang yang melihatnya langsung merinding._

"_YA,TENTU SAJA SEKARANG, EMANGNYA LOE MAU TUNGGU SAMPAI TAHUN DEPAN BUAT MAIN DI SINI??!!!" _

"_Ta…tapi tadi kamu bilang kita baru main besok" kali ini Sakuraba yang protes_

"_Aku berubah pikiran!! Cepet loe semua geser kaki kalian sana dan jangan kembali sampai kalian dapat duit!!" kata Hiruma sambil melenggang keluar_

"_Huuu…merepotkan saja. Dasar seenaknya saja Hiruma-senpai itu" kata Monta_

"_Kamu bilang sesuatu, monyet sialan??!!" tiba-tiba suara Hiruma terdengar lagi_

"_Hahaha…nggak,nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa, Hiruma-senpai!!" seru Monta segera._

"_Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Sakuraba sambil memandang anggota tim Jepang yang lain_

"_Nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" kata Takami sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Selain mengikuti apa perkataan Hiruma dan kembali ke New York dengan selamat" sambungnya sambil berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh dua Quarter Back lain, Kid dan Marco._

"_Yah…memang sih, Monta-kun, Taka-kun, ayo kita keluar!!" seru Sakuraba_

"_Eh, lalu Ikkyu-senpai gimana?!!"tanya Monta_

"_Biarkan saja dia. Nanti kalau dia bangun dan lihat nggak ada orang dia juga bakal segera nyusul kita" kata Sakuraba dengan cueknya sambil berjalan pergi_

"_Huuu…nggak nyangka ya ternyata Sakuraba-senpai bisa kejam juga!!" seru Monta sambil mengikuti Sakuraba, diikuti oleh Taka dan ketiga Wide Receiver itu keluar dari club itu._

_Setelah ketiga Wide Receiver itu keluar mereka langsung diikuti oleh para anggota tim Jepang lain, meninggalkan ketiga Running Back yang tetap kalem, nggak bereaksi apapun._

"_Hei, Riku-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan nih?" tanya Yamato dengan nada santai_

"_Seperti yang tadi dikatakan Takami, nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain main di sini dan memperoleh uang" kata Riku sambil menggeser tubuh Sena dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya di sofa tempat mereka duduk. "Tapi,kuperingatkan aku menolak untuk main, jadi kau main sendiri saja ya!! Soalnya aku nggak suka dengan permainan apapun di kasino ini" kata Riku_

"_Oke,oke, dalam hal ini kamu tegas banget ya? Tapi nggak suka bukan berarti nggak bisa main kan?" kata Yamato_

"_Aku selalu tegas masalah nggak bisa main itu, aku nggak sebodoh itu lho. Sena, kami pergi dulu ya" katanya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Sena dengan jaketnya._

_Setelah selesai maka kedua Running back itu keluar dari club itu._

FLASHBACK END

"Ya, begitulah, kenapa kami sampai harus main begini" kata Yamato sambil ikut-ikutan tertawa

"Dasar, aku yakin, kalau Hiruma itu sengaja deh, brengsek!!" kata Riku kesal

"Hahaha…itu emang Hiruma-san banget…" kata Sena sambil tertawa gugup

"Ya…tapi mumpung Sena-kun sudah bangun, ayo kita main permainan kasino yang menyenangkan ini!!" kata Yamato sambil berjalan lagi ke meja Roulette yang ditujunya

"Apanya yang permainan menyenangkan?" gumam Riku, tapi toh kedua Running Back itu mengikutinya.

And the game begins!!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Aku nggak punya Eyeshield 21, kalau aku yang punya komik ini, pasti Eyeshield 21 bakal laamaaa banget selesainya, terus para editor pasti stress berat, soalnya deadlinenya dilanggar terus hehehe…^^

***** Team Japan at Kasino*****

**Chapter 1: Go to Las Vegas**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak tim Jepang dengan anggota seluruh ace dari semua tim hebat di Kansai dan Kantou terbentuk dan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti Amefuto World Cup. Di samping beberapa perang mulut dan sedikit kasus pertengkaran fisik, semua anggota tim cukup akrab dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik satu sama lain. Tapi, yang namanya tim yang penuh dengan orang-orang hebat tapi **sedikit aneh** kelakuan dan sifatnya, sangat bisa dipastikan akan selalu ada "kejadian" di dalam tim Jepang,

Salah satunya…

"APA MAKSUDNYA KITA KEHABISAN UANG,SAMPAH !!!!" teriak Agon marah kepada kapten tim Jepang yang gemetar ketakutan, sang Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena.

Nggak usah heran, Sebenarnya, tim Jepang sudah diberikan budget uang yang sangat banyak untuk digunakan selama World Cup berlangsung dari Asosiasi Amefuto Jepang, Tapi, yang namanya tim dengan orang-orang yang "ajaib", uang dalam jumlah yang banyak itu ludes dalam waktu satu minggu dengan berbagai macam alasan, mulai dari yang normal, seperti biaya menginap di hotel, transportasi, dll, sampai dengan alasan yang tidak normal, seperti biaya membeli makanan dalam porsi yang super banyak untuk para Lineman yang merupakan para pemakan makanan kelas berat, biaya ganti rugi barang-barang elektronik yang dirusak oleh Shin, dan uang yang diambil Agon untuk pergi ke klub malam hampir setiap malam. Jadi, sangat bisa dimaklumi kalau sekarang mereka kehabisan uang dengan suksesnya.

Kembali ke saat Agon membunuh Sena…Hehehe…Just Kidding, Minna-san ^ ^

"KENAPA KITA BISA KEHABISAN UANG,SAMPAH !!!" teriak Agon lagi kepada Sena yang saking ketakutannya sudah pucat pasi.

"Se…sebenarnya…ya…yang…pa…paling…ba…banyak…meng…mengha…habiskan…u… uang…kita…a…adalah…A…Agon-s…san." kata Sena tergagap-gagap saking takutnya.

"Huh? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau itu adalah kesalahanku? Jangan bercanda kau, sampah !!"

Kata Agon sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal, siap buat memukul wajah Sena yang malang. Tapi,sebelum dia sempat mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Sena, Riku dan 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha sudah berdiri di depan Sena.

"Mau apa kalian,sampah? Minggir!!" kata Agon kepada empat orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seenaknya saja memukul Sena, Kongou Agon. Apalagi kalau dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah apapun" kata Riku sambil memandang Agon dengan sorot mata menantang.

"Benar. Sena sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kaulah yang paling banyak memakai uang kita seenaknya, Agon. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak punya hak dan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk marah atau memukul Sena, pengecut" kata Juumonji

"Apa kata kalian tadi? Coba katakan sekali lagi" kata Agon dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat jelas terasa.

Disaat suasana sedang panas-panasnya…

"Kekeke…" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tawa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari sang iblis tim Jepang, Hiruma Youichi.

"Sudah, loe semua tenang aja, kalau cuma masalah uang tinggal dicari aja, beres kan? Gue tau cara buat ngedapetin uang dalam jumlah besar dalam waktu cepat,kekeke" kata Hiruma.

"Benarkah? Emang ada tempat seperti itu di sini? Di mana?" tanya Yamato dengan takjub pada Hiruma.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata Yamato, seringai iblis langsung terbentuk di bibir Hiruma. "Kalian bakal tau nanti. Ayo jalan!!" katanya sambil melangkah keluar dengan hawa- hawa iblis mengelilinginya.

Semua anggota tim Jepang yang ada di Recreation Room hotel walaupun agak sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak, mengikuti Hiruma dengan lega. Lega, karena paling nggak mereka tidak perlu hidup dalam kemelaratan gara-gara kehabisan uang sebelum World Cup dimulai. Yah, sebenarnya tidak semuanya sih, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats di tim Jepang saling berpandangan bingung, dilema antara mau mengikuti Hiruma atau tidak. Soalnya mereka tahu, mengetahui Hiruma, mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak dalam waktu cepat cuma berarti satu hal…

"sampai berapa lama kita harus menunggu si Hiruma itu?" tanya Takami.

Para anggota tim Jepang sudah berdiri menunggu Hiruma di luar hotel selama setengah jam tapi Hiruma sama sekali tidak muncul-muncul sejak dia menghilang entah ke mana dan ngapain…

"Kekeke, maaf ngebuat loe semua nunggu. Ayo pergi" kata Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa satu buah koper.

"Apa isi koper itu?" tanya Kid penasaran pada Hiruma

"Kekeke…itu rahasia" kata Hiruma dengan nada suara mencurigakan.

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan ke pemberhentian bus dan menaiki bus yang ditunjuk Hiruma.

Dalam perjalanan…

Para anggota tim Jepang menghabiskan waktu mereka di bus dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Para Receiver (Monta, Ikkyu, Sakuraba, dan Taka) ngobrol ngalur ngidul dengan asyiknya mengenai idola mereka, sang catcher Shuuhei Bears, Honjou Masaru. Kotaro berantem mulut untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Akaba yang mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Mizumachi dari tadi terus-menerus mengomentari pemandangan di luar jendela dengan antusias sementara Kakei mendengarkan musik lewat I-Podnya sambil sesekali menghentikan tingkah antusias Mizumachi yang berlebihan. Kid dan Marco tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Shin dan Yamato berdiskusi mengenai masalah tim-tim World Cup dan tekhnik-tekhnik Amefuto(omongan yang sumpah, berat banget ya…Kedua orang ini…– –) Musashi membaca buku favoritnya (aku lupa apa judulnya), para Lineman (Ootawara, Gaou, Kurita, dan Komusubi) makan dengan lahapnya di bangku belakang bus. Agon sibuk ngobrol (baca: ngerayu) teman ceweknya lewat telepon. 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha melakukan hobinya masing-masing, Juumonji membaca kumpulan cerita misteri favoritnya, Kuroki memainkan game terbaru miliknya, dan Toganou membaca manga yang selalu dibawanya. Sena dan Riku ngobrol dengan akrabnya mengenai berbagai macam hal, mulai dari kenangan masa kecil mereka, saat mereka ketemu di pertandingan Amefuto, sampai mengenai masalah kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Dan yang terakhir…Hiruma dan Takami…Em, Yah, kalau dilihat dua orang ini sih terlihat seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, tapi…dari auranya, jelas banget kalau dua orang ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, Habisnya, dua orang ini terlihat seperti dua iblis yang sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain ^_^

Sekitar 80 km dari Las Vegas…

CIIIITTTT…tiba-tiba saja bus yang ditumpangi oleh tim Jepang itu berhenti mendadak, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan masing-masing anggota tim dengan segera.

"A…Ada apa?" tanya Sena dan Monta yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi mereka jikasaja Riku dan Sakuraba tidak menangkap mereka.

"Kekeke…loe semua nggak berpikir kalau loe semua bakal Cuma enak-enakan naik bus sampai tempat tujuan kita kan?" kata Hiruma sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "PEMIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU TERLARANG DI TIM GUE !!! SEMUA ANGGOTA DEIMON KELUAR DARI BUS!! CEPAT!!" sambungnya sambil menembakkan senapannya.

"Ba…Baiikkk!!!" kata semua anggota Deimon (kecuali Musashi) ketakutan sambil berlari keluar dari bus.

Di luar bus, semua anggota Deimon berdiri di luar dengan cemas, menunggu perintah dari Hiruma. Mereka sih sebenarnya dari awal juga sudah tidak yakin kalau mereka akan sampai ke "tempat tujuan" mereka (menurut asumsi mereka…Las Vegas *_*) dengan aman dan nyaman. Tapi ada rasa terkejut dan takut juga sewaktu Hiruma "menyuruh" mereka keluar.

Setelah mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja Hiruma muncul sambil menyeret tas koper yang kelihatannya berat banget. Semuanya memandang penasaran kearah koper ditangan Hiruma.

"Dengar, loe semua!! Mulai dari sini sejauh 80 km ke Las Vegas, kalian lakukan semua hal yang kalian lakukan sewaktu Death March, tapi…" dia menyeringai lebar, membuka koper yang dibawanya, memperlihatkan pemberat-pemberat latihan yang bertumpuk di dalamnya. "Kalian harus memakai ini selama latihan hingga tiba di Las Vegas!!"

"EEEHHH!!!!!" seru seluruh anggota Deimon (kecuali Musashi yang daritadi adem ayem aja). Habis bayangkan aja, mereka harus latihan Death March yang berat itu, sejauh 80 km, dengan ditambah beban pemberat sekitar kurang lebih 30-50 kg lagi, benar-benar neraka…

"Oke, jangan membantah lagi, cepet loe mulai latihan !!!" kata Hiruma

Menyadari tidak mungkin untuk menentang perintah Hiruma, semua anggota Deimon cuma bisa pasrah dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihan mereka. Saat Sena sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihannya…

"Sena?" tanya sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu belakang bus.

"Riku? Ada apa?" tanya Sena sambil tersenyum pada Running Back Seibu itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, daritadi kau sama sekali tidak kembali-kembali, aku jadi agak cemas" kata Riku sambil memandang Sena. "Kau mau latihan?"

"Sebenarnya bukan mau tapi harus" kata Sena dengan ekspresi pasrah. "Hiruma-san menyuruhku untuk berlari dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas"

"Eh, tapi dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas kira-kira masih ada 80 km lagi kan? Kau baru latihan sebelum berangkat tadi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Riku, dia tahu walaupun stamina Sena sudah jauh lebih meningkat, tetap saja dia masih lebih cepat kehabisan stamina dari dia atau Yamato yang notabene sesama Running Back.

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Tenang saja Riku, aku akan baik-baik saja kok" kata Sena meyakinkan Riku. "Aku sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi aku pasti tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera menyusul kamu. Kamu cukup tunggu aku di bus"

Riku memandang Sena sambil menghela napas. 'Anak ini sama sekali nggak pernah bisa mengetahui batas kekuatannya ya?' pikir Riku. Dia mengerti sejak berangkat dari hotel tadi kalau sebenarnya Sena masih kelelahan, dan gara-gara Agon marah-marah padanya, anak itu sama sekali tidak punya waktu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kalau dia memaksakan dirinya lari sejauh 80 km tanpa istirahat bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan tumbang. 'Yah,sebenarnya aku senang dengan perubahan sifatnya ini. Dia memang sudah bukan anak lemah pengecut yang kukenal waktu kecil' pikir Riku lagi sambil tersenyum. 'tapi sepertinya aku memang masih harus menjaganya'

"Aku akan menemanimu" katanya tiba-tiba

"Eh, ti…tidak usah Riku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau kan juga pasti kelelahan" kata Sena terkejut dengan usul Riku

"Ini juga bisa jadi latihan untukku, kan? Dan kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, meski lariku tidak secepat kamu staminaku jauh lebih banyak darimu." Kata Riku sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke sekitar bahu Sena. "Lagipula, dengan begini kita bisa latihan seperti waktu kecil kan?"

Sebelum Sena dapat menjawab, Riku sudah berjalan ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Riku pada Hiruma

"Heh, sesuka loe aja, gue nggak peduli" kata Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Aku juga akan menemani Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Riku.

"Eh, Yamato-kun juga?" kata Sena

"Iya. Aku nggak bisa menunggu sampai World Cup untuk bisa berlari bersama dengan Sena-kun, lagipula dengan begini kita sesama para Running Back bisa latihan sama-sama kan? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemajuan kamu, Sena-kun" kata Yamato.

"Ngha, sepertinya menarik, aku juga mau ikutan!!" kata Mizumachi sambil melompat turun dari bus.

"Mizumachi, kita ini harus berlari dari sini sejauh 80 km dengan pakai pemberat latihan loh" kata Monta menjelaskan.

"Emangnya kenapa? 80 km mah keciiiillll…"kata Mizumachi dengan entengnya, lalu ia berbalik ke dalam bus. "Hei Kakei, aku ikut latihan dengan mereka, ya!!"

"Ya, terserah kamu deh, tapi jangan nyasar dan kamu harus hati-hati" kata Kakei pada Mizumachi, sedikit khawatir juga pada teman setimnya yang hyperaktif ini.

"Yosh! Loe semua pergi duluan sana!! Kami bakal segera menyusul kalian!" kata Hiruma kepada para anggota tim Jepang yang tersisa di dalam bus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Hiruma" kata Takami

"Dadaaahhh…bocah monyet! Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai ditangkap sama sirkus keliling!" kata Ikkyu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Monta, yang langsung dibalas oleh amukan sama Monta.

"Yamato, hati-hati ya, kadang-kadang kau suka ceroboh sih" kata Taka.

"Sena, tolong jaga Mizumachi ya, jangan sampai anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" pesan Kakei

"Ja…Riku, kau harus hati-hati ya, dan jaga Sena-kun baik-baik" pesan Kid pada Riku, mengerti sekali kalau Running Backnya itu cuma ingin ikut latihan karena cemas pada Running Back Deimon itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bus yang ditumpangi oleh tim Jepang itu bergerak pergi, meninggalkan 12 orang yang tadi turun dari bus di belakang…

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka semua seperti itu?" tanya Sakuraba yang memang agak perhatian dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka bukan pemain yang lemah. Lagipula, Hiruma sendiri yang "meminta" untuk menurunkan mereka di sana. Jadi, tak usahlah mereka dikhawatirkan. Mereka pasti kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun selain kelelahan." Kata Takami dengan santainya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, semua anggota tim Jepang di dalam bus kembali ke "aktivitas" mereka masing-masing…

(Mari kita lihat dulu 12 orang yang tadi ditinggalkan…)

"Ehm, Hiruma, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kita kan nggak lagi punya truk yang bisa kami dorong" kata Kurita ragu-ragu

"Karena itulah…loe semua cuma harus lari sampai Las Vegas, tapi jumlah pemberat latihan yang loe pakai harus lebih berat dari yang lain!!" kata Hiruma "Yosh, cepet mulai latihan, YA-HA !!"

Maka dimulailah latihan Death March yang agak berat tetapi dilakukan dengan santai itu…

"Long post!!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya kea rah Monta yang langsung berlari sesuai route yang diperintahkan Hiruma (bagi yang udah baca Eyeshield nomor sembilan pasti tau adegan ini…^_^)

"Ngha, ternyata monyet itu hebat juga ya! Dia bisa latihan dalam keadaan seperti itu" kata Mizumachi

"Benar. Memang sih, dengan begitu mau nggak mau kita harus bisa menghapal semua arah route yang diperintahkan agar tidak terjadi kesalahan" kata Yamato.

"Kalian latihan seperti itu selama kalian ada di Amerika? Hebat banget"kata Riku pada Sena

"Yah, sebenarnya itu cuma latihan buat Monta, latihan kami berbeda sesuai posisi kami masing-masing" kata Sena

"Sesuai posisi masing-masing?" tanya Yamato, Riku, dan Mizumachi bingung.

"Oi, cebol sialan, ngapain loe cuma berdiri di sana!! Cepet mulai latihan loe!!" kata Hiruma sambil menembakkan senapannya ke arah Sena.

"Ba…Baiiikkkk…" kata Sena sambil mulai berlari dengan menendang batu yang tadi diterimanya dari Hiruma

'Oh, aku mengerti. Buat Sena yang seorang Running Back dia diharuskan untuk berlari dengan menggunakan tekhnik cut walaupun di jalan lurus begini dengan menendang batu sambil berlari'pikir Yamato dan Riku sambil tersenyum "Tidak buruk juga, Sena!" kata Yamato dan Riku sambil berlari menyusul Sena.

"Heee, lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan sebagai Line?" tanya Mizumachi kepada para Lineman Deimon yang ada di belakangnya.

"FUGO !! Truk!!" kata Komusubi

"Heee, kalian mendorong truk dari sini sampai ke Las Vegas? Hebat!" kata Mizumachi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah lagi darimu, aku duluan!!!" sambungnya sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Hiruma, untuk apa kamu melakukan ini? Pasti bukan cuma untuk latihan saja kan?" tanya Musashi pada Hiruma yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Kekeke…terserah gue dong" kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tepi kota Las Vegas…

"Takami-san, kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Taka dengan nada bingung.

"Hiruma menyuruhku untuk menghentikan bus di sini dan menunggu orang-orang yang tadi turun dari bus di sini" kata Takami menjelaskan.

"Cih, kenapa kita harus menunggu para sampah itu?! Ngebuang waktu aja.!!" Kata Agon kesal.

"Kamu boleh aja pergi duluan tapi aku nggak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kami meninggalkanmu dan kamu nyasar di Amerika ini. Selain itu, kamu juga tidak akan diizinkan untuk main di pertandingan World Cup. Kamu rela kehilangan 300 juta yang dijanjikan itu?" kata Takami menantang.

"Huh, baiklah!! Aku akan menunggu para sampah itu!! Puas loe…"sembur Agon marah pada Takami.

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Takami sambil tersenyum sinis.

Jadi walhasil mereka menunggu dalam suasana yang nggak enak (rada- rada mencekam gitu deh…~_~)

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, mereka mulai bosan menunggu dan mulai merasa mengantuk, satu per satu mereka tertidur, menuju alam mimpi dengan tenang. Saat mereka semua sedang enak-enaknya tidur tiba-tiba…

BRAAAKKK…tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari pintu bagian belakang bus, membangunkan semua yang ada di bus dengan suksesnya.

"Huh, huh, ada apa?...Ada maling ya?" tanya Ikkyu dan Sakuraba ngasal. Maklum, masih setengah tidur sih…hehehe…^ ^

"Sialan, Sakuraba-senpai, Ikkyu-senpai, tega sekali kalian ngatain kami maling!!" kata sebuah suara dengan nada kesal.

"Monta-kun?" tanya Sakuraba ragu-ragu, perlahan-lahan akhirnya benar-benar bangun.

"Kekeke…maaf ngebuat loe semua menunggu" kata Hiruma yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah tempat duduknya di bagian depan bus, diikuti Musashi dan anggota tim Jepang lain yang tadi turun dari bus.

"Maaf atas suara keras tadi…" kata Sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya minta maaf seperti biasa.

"Sudah Sena, nggak usah minta maaf. Cepat duduk, kali ini kamu harus istirahat, soalnya kamu pasti kelelahan banget" kata Riku sambil menarik Sena ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Aaahhh, akhirnya latihannya selesai juga. Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya tadi ngatain kami maling?!!" seru Monta setelah dia duduk di tempat duduknya di samping Ikkyu.

"Maaf, Monta-kun, karena tadi kami masih setengah tidur jadi refleks…" kata Sakuraba sambil tertawa.

"Huahmm…Aku ngantuk banget, capek lagi" kata Juumonji sambil menguap, yang langsung disetujui oleh Kuroki dan Toganou. Ketiganya berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Nha, tadi menarik dan asyik banget loh Kakei! Sayang banget kamu nggak ikut!" kata Mizumachi dengan bersemangat (anak ini nggak pernah kehabisan stamina kali ya…°o°)

"Mizumachi, apa kamu sama sekali nggak kelelahan?" kata Kakei, dalam hati bingung juga kenapa anak ini seperti tidak pernah kehabisan stamina sama sekali.

Yamato berhenti sejenak di depan tempat duduk Sena dan Riku "Sena-kun, kau memang hebat tapi akan lebih hebat lagi kalau kau mengerti batas kekuatan tubuh kamu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu" katanya menasehati, persis seperti seorang kakak yang lagi menasehati adiknya untuk tidak berbuat nakal. "Yah, sekarang istirahatkan tubuh kamu. Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa dianggap latihan sampai besok" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya di samping Shin.

Sena cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Sebagai Running Back yang paling muda di tim Jepang, dia bisa mengerti kalau Riku dan Yamato sangat peduli dan perhatian padanya, kadang-kadang mereka bersikap seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya padanya. Jadi, dia harus membalas perhatian mereka dengan cara mendengarkan dan mendukung mereka.

"Akhirnya selesai. Aku lelah sekali…" kata Kurita yang menggendong Komusubi yang tertidur dan duduk di tempat duduk mereka di samping Ootawara dan Gaou di bagian belakang bus.

"Jadi semuanya sudah naik?" tanya Takami yang cuma dijawab dengan anggukan, terlalu lelah untuk bicara…

Takami pun berbalik kea rah Hiruma, "Hiruma, semuanya kelihatan lelah, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar di Las Vegas?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan Hiruma.

Mendengar pertanyaan Takami, Hiruma lansung menyeringai lebar. "Oke, gue nggak keberatan." katanya.

"Ada yang keberatan kalau kita turun di Las Vegas?" tanya Takami pada anggota tim lainnya.

Semua menggelengkan kepalanya, menyatakan persetujuannya.

Jadi, bus tim Jepang pun menuju Las Vegas…

Sesampainya di Las Vegas…

Semua anggota tim Jepang terpana dengan pemandangan kota Las Vegas sesaat setelah mereka turun dari bus. Sebenarnya nggak semuanya sih…semua anggota Deimon biasa-biasa aja melihat kota Las Vegas itu, Yah, mereka kan sudah pernah ke sana kenapa mereka harus terpana segala?

Setelah turun dari bus, mereka semua menuju ke sebuah café di tengah kota Las Vegas dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sana. Begitu mereka masuk, café itu langsung ribut dengan sukses, semuanya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing…

Tiba-tiba Yamato seperti mengingat sesuatu, dia lalu berpaling ke arah Hiruma

"Hei, Hiruma, kita ini pergi untuk cari uang kan?" tanya Yamato

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"tanya Hiruma pada Yamato.

"Sekarang sudah malam, lho dan kita masih belum sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan kita. Sebenarnya kita ini mau pergi ke mana sih?" tanyanya bingung

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya. "Kita udah sampai dari tadi kok" katanya.

"Eh?" kata anggota tim Jepang lain bingung nggak mengerti.

"Loe pikir Las Vegas itu apa?" kata Hiruma sambil memandangi wajah-wajah kebingungan para anggota tim Jepang itu.

"kota judi…"gumam Yamato pelan, mencoba mencerna perkataan Hiruma. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehnya sebuah ide dan dia langsung berseru, "Hi…Hiruma…masa…maksud kamu cari uang itu…"

"YA-HA, bener banget!!! Kita bakal dapatkan uang dengan "bermain"di Las Vegas ini !" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa.

"EEEHHH!!!!" seru seluruh anggota tim Jepang (kecuali para anggota Deimon yang cuma sweatdropped dan bergumam 'udah kuduga' dan beberapa orang yang memang cuek dan nggak pedulian dari sananya) terkejut.

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 2: ****Enter the kasino**

"Eeehhh!!!!" seru seluruh anggota tim Jepang terkejut.

"Hi…Hiruma …kamu serius?" kata Kotaro, tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya iyalah. Kalau nggak ngapain kita pergi jauh-jauh dari New York ke sini, hah?!" kata Hiruma dengan gusar.

"Ta…tapi Hiruma, di sini nggak ada yang pernah ke kasino. Bagaimana kita bisa main?" tanya Yamato

"Kekeke…karena itu kita pergi ke sini kan? Hari ini loe semua pelajari bagaimana cara memainkan semua permainan di sana. Besok baru kita min sungguha ke sana" kata Hiruma.

"Ehm, maksud kamu …hari ini kita Cuma pergi buat ngeliat-liat?" kata Marco ragu-ragu

"YA-HA, Bener banget" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan ke arah kasino yang dikunjunginya waktu Death March dulu, meninggalkan seluruh anggota tim Jepang yang terpana, mencerna perkataan Hiruma tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah berdiri di depan kasino yang dituju Hiruma.

"Hei, Hiruma-kun…Aku tahu kalau ini nggak penting sih tapi bukannya untuk masuk ke kasino ada batasan umur?" tanya Sakuraba ragu-ragu

"Kekeke…tenang aja. Kasino ini pasti bakal mengizinkan kita masuk kok" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan masuk.

"Oi, Hiruma, kenapa kamu bisa segitu PDnya!!" seru Kotaro

Hiruma berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk kasino dan memandang Kotaro dari balik bahunya dan menyeringai.

"Soalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya kami pergi ke kasino ini" katanya sambil melangkah masuk dengan santai

Semua anggota tim Jepang yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma langsung sweatdropped 'bukan pertama kali katanya, berarti dia sudah pernah ke sini. Dia memang iblis' pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar…kami…?" kata Taka bingung. Lalu dia seperti memahami sesuatu, langsung melirik ke arah anggota Deimon yang sejak Hiruma masuk sama sekali tidak berani memandang ke arah anggota tim Jepang yang lain. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Musashi "Musashi…masa…kami itu maksudnya…" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Musashi memandang Taka sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm, seluruh anggota Deimon pernah pergi ke kasino waktu kami membutuhkan uang buat membayar utang pelatih kami dan balik ke Jepang setelah Death March" jelasnya dengan cueknya sambil berjalan menyusul Hiruma ke dalam kasino.

Semua anggota Deimon langsung pucat pasi. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah bermaksud untuk menjadikan itu rahasia yang cuma mereka saja yang tahu.

Sena langsung bersiap-siap buat melarikan diri. Kalau dulu, meski dia merasa panik dia sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah apapun untuk masuk ke kasino itu tapi sekarang lain soal, masalahnya saat ini Riku sedang bersamanya!!. Itu masalah yang sangat, sangat gawat !!.

Riku, meski tidak seprotektif Mamori dalam hal menjaga Sena, apalagi sejak dia tahu kalau Sena adalah Eyeshield 21 tetap saja sangat peduli dan perhatian pada Running Back Deimon itu. Selain itu, Riku juga sangat tegas dan keras kepala dalam menentukan antara "perbuatan baik" dan "perbuatan tidak baik", dan jelas mencari uang dengan cara bermain di kasino bukan merupakan hal yang masuk di dalam kategori "perbuatan baik" dalam penilaian Riku. Karena itu, Sena memutuskan untuk melarikan diri sebelum "kakak"nya itu marah besar padanya.

Sayangnya, baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah sebuah tangan dengan eratnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Sena, membuat Sena tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Sena…"kata sebuah suara pelan yang bernada sangat tenang, saking tenangnya suara itu sehinggan terkesan sangat menakutkan, yang langsung dikenali Sena sebagai suara Riku.

"I…Iya…ada apa ya Riku?" kata Sena berkeringat dingin, menanti dengan ketakutan apa yang akan dikatakan Riku.

"Kamu nggak bermaksud untuk melarikan diri kan?" tanya Riku dengan nada tenang mengancam yang sama.

"Me…melarikan diri? Nggak kok, nggak ada maksud begitu sama sekali" kata Sena mencoba berkelit

"Bagus, kalau begitu…" Riku berbalik ke arah Sena dan memutar tubuh Sena ke arahnya "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya

"I…Iya…kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Sena, tidak berani memandang mata Riku sama sekali.

"Apa benar kamu sudah pernah pergi ke kasino ini?" tanya Riku dengan nada yang, asli, membuat Sena merinding ketakutan.

"A…em…anu…itu…" kata Sena dengan gugup.

"Kamu bilang apa? Aku sama sekali nggak bisa mendengarmu. Katakan sekali lagi dan…" Riku meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Sena, membuat Sena terkejut dan memandang Riku dengan segera, "Pandang mata aku saat menjawabnya" sambungnya sambil tersenyum penuh ancaman.

Melihat senyum menakutkan itu, Sena langsung berpikir untuk menjawab "Nggak pernah", tapi dia tahu kalau Riku tidak akan percaya semudah itu dan dia akan disambut kemarahan yang lebih menakutkan karena sudah berani berbohong. Karena itu akhirnya Sena memilih untuk berkata jujur.

"I…Iya, benar" kata Sena pelan.

Setelah Sena mengucapkan kata-kata itu, suasana di antara mereka berdua langsung hening selama beberapa saat. Sena menunggu dengan ketakutan apa yang akan dikatakanRiku padanya, 'Ini dia…'

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU,SENA??!! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU JADI ANAK NGGAK BENAR BEGINI??!!" teriak Riku, membuat Sena semakin menciut ketakutan.

"E…Eh, anak nggak benar?" tanya Sena bego, terkejut dan ketakutan dengan teriakan Riku.

"KAMU MENGERTI KAN KALAU KASINO ITU TEMPAT YANG NGGAK BAIK KAN??!! KALAU NYARI UANG LEWAT KASINO ITU JUDI KAN??!! KALAU ITU ILEGAL KAN??!!" teriak Riku, sama sekali tidak memberikan Sena kesempatan untuk membela diri atau bicara sepatah katapun.

Sena cuma bisa mengangguk pelan.

"KALAU KAMU SUDAH MENGERTI, KENAPA KAMU PERGI KE SANA, HAH!!"

"Ma…maaf…aku…bukannya…mau…pergi…ke sana…tapi…" kata Sena gelagapan, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara buat menenangkan Riku

"RASANYA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARKAN KAMU JADI ANAK YANG NGGAK BENAR BEGITU KAN??!! KENAPA SETELAH 6 TAHUN NGGAK KETEMU KAMU JADI ANAK NGGAK BENAR HAH??!! AKU MEMANG INGIN KAMU BERUBAH SENA TAPI AKU INGIN KAMU BERUBAH JADI LEBIH BAIK BUKAN JADI ANAK NGGAK BENAR BEGINI!!!" teriak Riku, yang saking marahnya sampai mencengkeram jaket Sena dengan erat dan mengguncang- guncang tubuh Sena

(Oke, mari kita kesampingkan dulu 2 "kakak beradik" ini dan kita lihat reaksi para anggota tim Jepang yang lain…^ _)

Ikkyu, yang mulanya terpana melihat kemewahan kasino, setelah mendengar perkataan Musashi, memandang Monta dengan pandangan terpana yang sama.

"Ada apa, Ikkyu-senpai? Dari tadi kau terus melihatku dengan pandangan begitu"tanya Monta yang menyadari pandangan Ikkyu.

"Kamu sudah pernah pergi ke kasino?" tanya Ikkyu. Ada nada kagum dalam suaranya.

Monta yang menyadari nada kagum dalam suara Ikkyu langsung ngerasa sombong. "Iya, emangnya kenapa? Kagum ya?" katanya dengan nada sombong

"Iya, sejujurnya aku kagum banget" kata Ikkyu, membuat Monta semakin sombong "dengan kasino ini, kok mau ya mengizinkan seekor monyet masuk ke dalam?"

GUBRAK…Monta langsung terjatuh ke tanah begitu mendengar perkataan Ikkyu.

"Sialan, Ikkyu-senpai, apa maksudnya itu?" seru Monta begitu dia bangkit dari tanah.

"Ya, habis aku pernah dengar kalau di kasino ada peraturan untuk tidak membawa binatang peliharaan ke dalam. Makanya aku heran kok kamu bisa masuk ke dalam? Terus, nggak diusir ke luar lagi." kata Ikkyu sambil tertawa

Monta yang mendengar perkataan Ikkyu wajahnya merah padam gara-gara marah, tiba-tiba dia seperti mengingat sesuatu dan menyeringai lebar.

"Iya, ya. Aku lupa. Ikkyu-senpai kan anak calon biksu yang tinggal menyepi di atas gunung, pasti nggak pernah ngeliat kemewahan dunia kayak gini. Aku ikut bersimpati deh" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu prihatin

"Apa maksudnya itu, bocah monyet?" seru Ikkyu

"Ya itu tadi. Ikkyu-senpai pasti iri kan sama aku yang pernah ngerasain kemewahan dunia tingkat atas gini sementara Ikkyu-senpai cuma bisa menikmati pemandangan gunung dan hutan waktu semedi di atas gunung, kan?" kata Monta sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Enak aja, aku nggak iri kok!! Ngapain aku iri sama kamu??!!"

"Aaahhh…bohonnnggg…pasti iri kaaannn…"

"Nggak!!"

"Iya!!"

"Nggak!!"

"Iya!!"

(Dan pertengkaran mulut keduanya terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit…_^)

Agon…Entah darimana dia sudah berhasil merayu dua orang cewek dan masuk bersama mereka ke dalam kasino. (Gayanya waktu masuk sudah seperti kayak seorang suami dengan istri-istri mudanya gitu deh…)

Mizumachi…Anak ini teriak-teriak mengomentari kasino itu dengan antusiasnya. "Kakei, Kakei, kasino lho, Ini kasino beneran!! Uwaahhh…kereennn…keren bangettt…aku jadi pengen masuk nih! Kakei, kita masuk yuk!!" katanya sambil memegang tangan Kakei dan menarik Kakei yang masih terpaku dan masih belum pulih-pulih juga dari rasa shocknya sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat dia ditarik Mizumachi ke dalam kasino.

Akaba dan Kotaro…dua orang ini cuma memandang kasino tanpa minat selama beberapa saat, tapi setelah itu…

"Fuuhh…Kasino ini beatnya jelek, sama sekali tidak ada keselarasan dalam harmoninya. Permainanya melodinya juga sangat sumbang dan jelek" kata Akaba sambil memainkan gitar yang selalu dibawanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan musik, Akaba!! Apa coba hubungannya musik ama Kasino?!" kata Kotaro gusar. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu tempat ini jelek, sama sekali nggak smart!!" sambungnya sambil menyisir rambutnya. "Yah, tapi lebih baik kita masuk, toh jelas banget kalau kita bakalan lama di sini. Nggak smart banget menunggu sambil berdiri berjam-jam di luar. Di sini dingin!!"

"Fuu, Aku setuju denganmu. Di luar dugaan ya, ternyata kadang-kadang beat kita bisa sama juga" kata Akaba sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kasino bersama Kotaro.

Marco…Dengan santainya dia melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan memandang kasino itu sejenak. "Hee, aku nggak nyangka, ternyata selera Hiruma nggak jelek, kasino ini lumayan bagus juga walau nggak sebagus yang kulihat di Italia sih" katanya dengan santainya. "Gaou, ayo kita masuk, tapi ingat, jangan rusak apapun yang ada di dalam, semua yang ada di dalam adalah barang-barang mahal" sambungnya sambil melangkah masuk yang langsung diikuti oleh Gaou.

Yamato dan Taka…dua anak ini saling bertukar pandangan bingung, bingung antara mau mengikuti anak-anak Kantou yang "ajaib" itu apa nggak.

"Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Taka dengan bingung.

"Yah…lebih baik…kita masuk saja ya?" jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh…tapi…" kata Taka ragu-ragu.

"Kita sama sekali nggak punya pilihan, Taka. Kita sama sekali nggak punya uang untuk pergi kembali ke New York. Selain itu, bus terakhir ke New York sudah berangkat, kamu mau pulang naik apa? Di samping itu, memangnya kamu mau berdiri di sini, berjam-jam, di tengah musim dingin begini? Kamu bisa sakit, tahu!!" kata Yamato. "Lagipula, selama aku tinggal di Amerika, aku nggak pernah pergi ke kasino. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sini jadi aku ingin pergi dan ngeliat apa yang ada di dalam kasino dan ngerasain gimana rasanya di dalam kasino sekali aja" kata Yamato sambil melangkah masuk sebelum Taka sempat menghentikannya.

"Oi, Yamato!!" seru Taka, "Dasar, anak satu itu kenapa anak itu kadang-kadang terlalu santai ya?" katanya sambil menghela napas dan mengikuti Yamato ke dalam kasino.

Takami…dengan santainya dia cuma menggeser kacamatanya dan memandang kasino itu seperti dia sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. "Sudah kuduga. Ide si licik Hiruma itu untuk cari uang pasti nggak akan jauh-jauh dari judi" katanya datar. "Yah, tapi pokoknya kita bisa dapat uang, jadi terserahlah" diapun berjalan dengan santainya. "Ootawara, Shin, Sakuraba, ayo masuk!!" panggilnya.

"A…Eh…apa nggak apa-apa?" kata Sakuraba yang sedang berusaha menghentikan Monta dan Ikkyu yang masih bertengkar.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa, ini kan idenya si Hiruma? Kalau ada apa-apa kita tinggal suruh saja dia bertanggung jawab" jawab Takami dengan cueknya sambil melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Shin yang daritadi diam saja dan Ootawara yang tertawa-tawa dengan kerasnya.

"Eh..eh…a…" kata Sakuraba, nggak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kid…dia memandangi kasino itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Sena dan Riku yang masih belum selesai-selesai juga dari tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk segera menghentikan Riku sebelum Sena yang wajahnya sudah seperti mau menangis karena ketakutan dengan Riku yang masih marah-marah itu menangis sungguhan. Jadi, dia berjalan ke arah dua Running Back itu dan meletakkan topinya di kepala Riku untuk menenangkannya.

"Kid-san…" kata Riku terkejut sambil menoleh ke arah Kid.

"Sudah Riku…tolong tenanglah dan hentikan marah-marahmu sebelum Sena-kun lebih ketakutan daripada ini…wajah Sena-kun sudah pucat sekali, kau mengerti?" kata Kid dengan nada menenangkan.

Riku yang sudah agak tenang melihat ke arah Sena dan menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Kid itu memang benar. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada jaket Sena sambil bergumam "maafkan aku" pelan.

Sena, yang masih agak shock cuma mengangguk. Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kid dan berjalan ke arah Monta dan Ikkyu yang masih bertengkar mulut untuk membantu Sakuraba yang masih berusaha untuk menghentikan kedua orang itu.

"Yah, Riku aku mengerti kalau kau tidak suka dengan kasino atau tempat-tempat semacam itu tapi lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam setelah kau sudah agak tenang" kata Kid sambil memakai kembali topinya.

"Eh, Kid-san, kau serius!!"seru Riku.

"Ya. Riku, kita tidak bisa pulang ke New York lagi hari ini, bus terakhir ke New York sudah berangkat. Selain itu, bukan ide bagus berdiri di sini dalam cuaca sedingin ini sampai berjam-jam. Kau pasti akan sakit besok" kata Kid menjelaskan.

"Tapi, Kid-san, aku…" kata Riku agak ragu-ragu, sadar kalau perkataan senpainya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Kamu tidak mau masuk karena mengkhawatirkan Sena-kun bakal terkena pergaulan yang salah kan?" tanya Kid. Riku mengangguk pelan. "Kalau cuma itu masalahnya, kamu cukup awasi dia selama kalian ada di dalam dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan."kata Kid sambil memandang Riku.

Riku terlihat seperti memikirkan perkataan Kid. Setelah beberapa saat, dia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kid. "Ehm, terima kasih Kid-san" katanya. Melihat itu, Kid tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik topinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kasino.

Setelah Kid menghilang di balik pintu Kasino, Riku berjalan mendatangi Sena yang berdiri di samping Sakuraba dan sudah agak berhasil menenangkan Monta dan Ikkyu. "Sena, ayo kita masuk ke dalam" panggil Riku ke arah Sena.

"Eh, Riku, kamu serius!!" seru Sena terkejut. Yah, bisa dimengerti sih, daritadi kan Riku marah-marah pada Sena gara-gara dia pergi ke kasino sekarang malah dia yang mengajak masuk, wajar aja kalau Sena bingung.

"Ya, aku serius. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit gara-gara berdiri di luar di tengah musim dingin begini. Jadi, lebih baik kita masuk buat menghangatkan diri di dalam sampai mereka semua selesai…tapi…" Riku kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Sena dengan erat, membuat Sena agak terkejut. "Aku akan terus mengawasi kamu. Aku nggak akan pernah membiarkan kamu lepas dari penglihatanku sedetik pun!!!" kata Riku sambil menarik Sena yang cuma bisa pasrah mengikuti Riku ke dalam kasino.

Ketiga Receiver yang masih ada di luar langsung sweatdropped melihat Sena dan Riku yang masuk ke dalam kasino. "Benar-benar kakak yang overprotektif…" gumam ketiganya bersamaan sambil mengikuti kedua Running Back itu ke dalam kasino

Dengan masuknya ketiga Wide Receiver itu, akhirnya semua anggota tim Jepang masuk ke dalam kasino…^^

**Chapter 3: A brotherhood bonds**** at kasino club house.**

Setelah semua anggota tim Jepang masuk ke dalam kasino, mereka berkumpul dan mulai menengok sana-sini untuk mencari Hiruma, Musashi, dan Agon yang merupakan orang- orang yang paling pertama masuk ke dalam kasino dan sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan…(apa maksudnya coba…^_)

Ketika mereka masih dalam pencarian tiba-tiba…GRUUUKKK…

Semuanya menoleh kea rah sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Kurita dan Komusubi dengan wajah memerah, memegangi perut mereka.

"Ma…maaf ya semuanya, tapi aku… perutku lapar sekali nih" kata kurita malu-malu.

"Huuhhh…yang benar aja dong, Kurita!! Mana ada makanan di sini!!" kata Ikkyu gemas

Yamato, yang sedang mengamati denah kasino tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menunjuk satu ruangan di denah kasino itu, "Hei, hei lihat deh!! Di samping kasino ini ada ruangan club, di sana pasti ada makanan" katanya

"Ide bagus, gimana kalau kita semua pergi ke club itu untuk…AUWWW!!!" kata Sena sambil mengernyit kesakitan dan menoleh untuk melihat tangannya yang semakin erat digenggam oleh Riku yang memandang Sena dengan pandangan marah memperingatkan dengan pandangan '_**aku-akan-membunuhmu- kalau-kamu-berani-pergi -ke-club itu'**_ yang sangat jelas, yang, jelas, langsung membuat Sena gemetar ketakutan

"Ide bagussss!!!!" kata Kurita dan Komusubi dengan riangnya. "Hei,hei Yamato-kun!!! Di mana ruangan club itu?!!"

"Eh, e…to…tuh, di balik pintu kaca itu" jawab Yamato sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan dari ruangan kasino itu dengan dinding-dinding kaca.

"Yooossssshhhh…ayo kita pergi ke sanaaaaa!!!!" kata Kurita sambil berlari keruangan club, diikuti oleh Komusubi dan anggota tim Jepang yang lain, meninggalkan Sena dan Riku berdua saja.

"Ehm, ano…Riku, boleh aku masuk ke club itu?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu pada Riku.

"Nggak!!" jawab Riku singkat dan jelas.

"Rikuuu, aku juga kelaparan,nih. Biarkan aku makan di club itu ya?"

"Nggak, sekali nggak tetap nggak!!! Sekarang berhenti merengek-rengek kayak anak kecil!!" kata Riku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sena langsung merengut tidak senang, tapi dia tiba-tiba seperti mengingat sesuatu dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia mengenggam tangan Riku, membuat Riku terkejut. "Pleassseeee…Riku?" kata Sena dengan pandangan memelas

Riku langsung menelan ludah melihat pandangan memelas Sena, _'sial, taktik licik,nih' _pikirRiku panik. Dia sangat sadar kalau sejak mereka kecil, sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menang, selalu saja dia menyerah kalah dengan pandangan memelas **'adiknya tersayang'** itu. Dan sepertinya malam ini masih bukan suatu perkecualian. Riku langsung menghela napas panjang, tanda menyerah kalah dan berkata "Ba…baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam club itu!!" dengan pelan.

Sena, yang mendengar perkataan Riku langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Riku dan berseru, "Horeee…makasih banyak ya, Riku, kau memang kakak yang baik, aku paling sayang sama kamu!!" dengan antusiasnya

Riku, yang wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sena dengan panik. "Bo, bodoh!! Sena, lepasin aku!! Oy, Sena malu dilihat orang-orang!! Lepas!!" teriak Riku dengan panik

Sena yang mendengar teriakan panik Riku, langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Riku dan langsung menggandeng tangan Riku. "Huuu, Riku, kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu? Ayo, kita jalan!!" kata Sena sambil menarik Riku kedalam club kasino itu…

Di dalam club kasino…

Begitu mereka tiba di club, Riku dan Sena langsung kecewa, soalnya semua bangku di club itu sudah terisi penuh. (Sebenarnya sih, Cuma Sena yang kelihatan kecewa, Riku sih, terlihat jelas rasa senang dan leganya karena dia nggak perlu duduk di club itu lama-lama) tapi, rasa senang dan lega Riku tidak berlangsung lama, soalnya, saat mereka berdua sedang berkeliling mencari kursi kosong tiba-tiba…

"Sena-kun!! Riku-kun!! Sini,sini, di sini kosong,lho!!" teriak sebuah suara memanggil kedua Running Back itu.

"AH, Yamato-kun!!" kata Sena riang sambil berlari meninggalkan Riku yang mengikuti Sena dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan.(Ini baru wajah kecewa yang sekecewa-kecewanya…hehehe^ ^)

Saat mereka sudah duduk di meja yang sama dengan Yamato, Sena ngobrol dengan akrabnya dengan Yamato, meninggalkan Riku yang cuma merengut dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan keinginanya untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja club itu…(malang banget ya nasib Riku…)

"Maaf, apa kalian siap memesan?" tanya seorang pelayan mendatangi meja ketiga Running Back itu.

"Ehm, apa ya, Sena-kun, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Yamato dengan ramah kepada Sena.

Sena memandang buku menu dengan bingung. "Ehm,apa ya? Semuanya kelihatan enak, deh!! Riku, menurutmu sebaiknya aku pesan apa ya?" tanya Sena dengan bingung

"Tau deh!!!" kata Riku dengan ketus.

"Ehm, aku mau sandwich aja deh!!" kata Sena, mengabaikan Riku sepenuhnya, membuat Riku semakin marah kepada Sena. "dan minumnya, aku minta jus jeruk!!"

"OK!! Sandwich sama jus jeruk ya? Kalau begitu aku mau spaghetti sama ice green tea ya? Riku-kun kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yamato sambil berpaling kearah Riku.

"Ehm, a-aku…" kata Riku sambil memandang buku menu tanpa minat "aku mau croissant sandwich sama minumnya ice lemon tea" kata Riku

"Baik, berarti makanannya sandwich, spaghetti bolognaise, sama croissant sandwich dan minumnya orange jus,ice green tea dan, ice lemon tea ya?"kata pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan mereka, saat ketiga Running Back itu menganggukkan kepala mereka pelayan itu tersenyum "baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan meja mereka bertiga.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Sena berpaling ke arah Riku. "Riku, kenapa sih, kamu hari ini jutek banget? Marah ya?" tanya Sena penasaran pada Riku yang wajahnya masih tertekuk rapat.

"Nggak, aku nggak jutek!! Kenapa kamu bisa bilang aku jutek??!!" seru Riku

"Kamu itu jelas-jelas jutek Riku!!" kata Sena dan Yamato bersamaan, dengan suksesnya membuat Riku semakin jutek. ^^

"Eh, maaf jadi, apa kamu lagi marah sama aku?" tanya Sena pada Riku saat menyadari kalau Riku sudah semakin jutek sama dia.

"Nggak, aku nggak marah sama kamu,kok" kata Riku._ 'aku ini lagi marah sama tempat ini…kenapa tempat kayak kasino dan club malam ini mesti berdiri,sih?'_ pikir Riku dalam hati.

"Bener?" tanya Sena dengan pandangan cemas, membuat Riku dan Yamato tanpa sadar langsung berpikir '_imut_' saat mereka melihat Sena, dan membuat Riku tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil

"Iya, aku nggak marah sama kamu kok, jadi berhenti mencemaskan aku ya? Aku nggak apa-apa kok!!Makasih karena kamu mengkhawatirkan aku ya, manis banget!!" kata Riku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sena, membuat wajah Sena agak merona merah.

"Awww, wajah Sena-kun memerah, imut banget!! Iya kan Riku-kun?" kata Yamato menggoda Sena, membuat wajah Sena semakin merah, hampir sama merahnya dengan warna seragam amefutonya.

"Yamato, berhenti menggodanya kasihan ah!!" kata Riku menegur Yamato.

"Ahh, padahal itu menyenangkan banget!!" kata Yamato sambil ikut-ikutan membelai rambut Sena. (scene keluarga yang akrab banget kan ya…Scene keluarga idaman gue nih!!)

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang, mereka makan dengan lahapnya sambil berbicara satu sama lain dengan akrabnya,

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan, Sena mulai merasa mengantuk, maklum waktu itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, pantas aja kalau Sena mulai merasa matanya agak berat dan tanpa sadar dia mulai merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Riku, yang langsung menyadari kondisi Sena.

"Sena, kamu ngantuk,ya?" tanya Riku dengan nada khawatir pada Sena, yang langsung sadar dengan perbuatannya dan cepat-cepat bangun dari bahu Riku dan memandang Riku yang juga memandangnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Nggak, nggak kok!! Aku Cuma agak capek aja kok!! Habis kemarin aku Cuma tidur tiga sampai empat jam doang!!" kata Sena dengan cepat.

"Itu berarti kamu ngantuk, Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang juga sudah menyadari mengenai keadaan Sena. "Kamu benar nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak kok…" kata Sena yang kemudian terdiam dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku emang ngantuk, tapi maklumin dong, aku kemarin Cuma tidur sebentar!!" katanya dengan keras.

Riku dan Yamato yang mendengar perkataan Sena langsung tertawa dengan keras, membuat wajah Sena memerah lagi dan berseru "A…apanya yang lucu??!!"

Riku, yang masih tertawa sampai wajahnya agak memerah, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak,nggak ada yang lucu, kok" katanya

"bohong!! Kalau nggak ada yang lucu, kenapa kalian berdua ketawa?? Ayo, bilang apa yang lucu?!!" seru Sena dengan suara keras, hampir berteriak

Riku, yang sudah berhenti tertawa, langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di sekitar bahu Sena, menarik Sena hingga Sena berbaring di pangkuannya, membuat Sena menarik napas tajam dan merona merah padam lagi karena malu.

"Sudah kubilang, nggak ada apa-apa kok Sena. Sudah, sekarang kamu tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" kata Riku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sena, mendengar perkataan "tidur", Sena yang emang sudah merasa matanya semakin berat saja, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi di pangkuan Riku (Kyaaa…Adegan yang so sweet banget kan yaaa…Mau lihat adegannya deh...^^)

Riku yang menengok ke bawah beberapa saat kemudian, langsung menyadari kalau Sena sudah tertidur pulas. Dalam hati dia tersenyum _'anak ini emang imut banget walau sudah_ _enam_ _tahun berlalu ya…'_ pikirnya saat melihat wajah tidur Sena.

Yamato, yang juga memikirkan hal yang sama saat melihat Sena, memandang Riku, yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut Sena, dan bertanya "Hei, Riku-kun, kelihatannya kau sangat akrab dengan Sena-kun, sampai dia bisa tidur sepulas itu di pangkuanmu, apa hubungan kamu dengannya?"

Riku langsung memandang Yamato dengan pandangan datar sebelum tersenyum, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Cemburu ya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan dan nada menggoda.

"Ng…nggak kok!! Aku Cuma penasaran, habis sejak pertama kali ngeliat kalian berdua di bandara, kalian kelihatan banget akrabnya. Selain itu juga kelihatan banget kalau dia sangat percaya sama kamu" kata Yamato.

Riku memandang sejenak kepada Sena dan tersenyum "Dia adikku" katanya dengan ringannya.

"Ehh…adikkk?? Gimana bisa, nama keluarga kalian berdua berbeda kok!!" seru Yamato terkejut.

"Bisa dibilang, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dia anak tunggal di keluarganya,kok" kata Riku

"Huuh…mengagetkan saja, jadi kenapa dia bisa kamu anggap seperti adik sendiri?" tanya Yamato penasaran

"Karena aku yang mengajarinya lari enam tahun lalu saat kami masih ada di bangku sekolah dasar" kata Riku sambil mengelus pipi Sena, yang langsung meringkuk lebih dekat ke pangkuan Riku sambil bergumam. "Selama itu, aku selalu menjaga dia dari anak-anak nakal yang selalu menganggu dia dan selama itu aku jadi semakin sayang sama dia sehingga aku mulai menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri"

"Ohh…begitu, lalu gimana perasaanmu? Adik yang sangat kamu sayangi itu ternyata tumbuh jadi pemain amefuto yang saat ini menyandang gelar Runner tercepat di zaman ini?" kata Yamato sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang didudukinya

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dia, aku menyadari kalau dia adalah Eyeshield 21" kata Riku "Pertama kali aku ngerasa kalau hidup ini nggak adil, kenapa justru orang yang paling kupedulikan dalam hidup ini jadi lawan yang harus kuhadapi di pertandingan? Aku sama sekali nggak bisa berpikir sehingga aku jadi berikap dingin padanya selama pertandingan, bahkan setelah dia mengalahkanku di pertandingan, aku sama sekali nggak mau menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah tumbuh jadi anak mandiri yng kuat dan nggak perlu perlindunganku lagi." Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sena "Tapi saat aku melihat dia di festival, aku sadar nggak peduli seberapapun jauhnya dia tumbuh, dia masih tetap anak kecil yang pernah berlari bersamaku dan selalu aku jaga selama dua minggu, dan itu nggak akan pernah berubah. Karena itu, aku mulai bersikap biasa lagi sama dia hingga aku dan dia bisa kembali seakrab dulu sekarang" Kata Riku sambil tersenyum. "Nggak peduli siapapun dia. Sebelum pindah, aku berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya dan aku ingin menepati janji itu." Sambungya sambil menyisir rambut Sena dengan jarinya

"Huuu…dasar kamu memang kakak yang terlalu overprotektif sama dia" kata Yamato sambil tertawa.

"Aku sadar itu kok" kata Riku sambil tertawa juga

"Hmmm…" gumam Sena perlahan sambil membuka matanya, dia dengan malasnya mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam satu pagi

'_jam satu pagi…berarti aku baru tidur selama dua jam aja…'_ pikir Sena yang masih agak mengantuk.

Dia lalu berbalik di pembaringannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada dua hal yang aneh, pertama, club itu terasa sepi sekali, sama sekali nggak ada suara yang terdengar, dan yang kedua, dia sudah tidak berbaring di pangkuan Riku lagi.

Dengan cemas, dia bangkit perlahan-lahan dari pembaringannya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Setelah itu, dia langsung melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat kalau sekarang club itu sudah kosong melompong dan dia sedang berbaring di sofa tempat mereka tadi duduk. Saat dia mencoba bangun, dia merasa ada sesuatu terjatuh dari bahunya. Dia berbalik dan melihat sebuah jaket hitam tersampir menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia mengambil jaket itu dan memperhatikannya. 'ini jaket Riku kan ya…?tapi orangnya sendiri ke mana?' pikir Sena bingung.

Saat Sena lagi bingung-bingungnya, tiba-tiba…

"Ah, anda akhirnya bangun ya?" kata sebuah suara menyapanya

Sena pun memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pelayan berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya, Sena pun balas tersenyum dan bertanya "Ehm, maaf apa anda tahu ke mana orang-orang yang tadi bersama saya di meja ini ya?" dengan sopan pada pelayan itu.

"Ya, dua orang yang bersama anda tadi keluar dari club ini kira-kira satu jam lalu, mereka bilang kalau mereka akan segera kembali, karena itu mereka minta agar kami tidak membangunkan anda. Tapi mereka belum kembali juga tuh" jawab pelayan itu

"Oh, terima kasih banyak kalau begitu. Maaf kalau saya merepotkan anda" kata Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang tadididudukinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" jawab pelayan itu sambil menundukkan badannya juga dan berjalan meninggalkan Sena.

'_ah…sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya…?'_ pikir Sena sambil menyampirkan jaket Riku ke bahunya. '_lebih_ _baik aku mencari Riku dan Yamato-kun dan yang lainnya saja_ _deh!'_ pikirnya sambil berjalan keluar dari club menuju ruangan kasino

Di ruangan kasino…

'_Sekarang pikir, kalau Riku dan Yamato-kun mereka bakal main apa ya di sini?' _pikirSena_.'Craps, nggak mungkin, slot machine…nggak juga, blackjack, mereka kan nggak sepintar itu sampai bisa main itu kan ya…'_pikir Sena lagi (pemikiran yang agak kejam juga yaa ^) lalu dia melihat permainan roulette dan tersenyum _'ah mereka pasti main ini_ _deh' _pikir Sena sambil berkeliling meja roulette mencari kedua 'kakak' nya itu.

Sementara itu di meja penukaran uang…

"Padahal aku sama sekali nggak mau main kenapa aku jadi terseret dalam intrik permainan kasino ini sih?" kata Riku sambil menghela napas

"Yah, mau gimana lagi kita sama sekali nggak punya pilihan, daripada kita dibantai sama Hiruma-san…" kata Yamato sambil memegang beberapa keping koin permainan di tangannya.

"Haaahhh…ya sih, jadi kita harus main apa nih?" tanya Riku sambil menggigil soalnya temperatur udara di ruangan itu memang cukup dingin, dan dia Cuma memakai T-shirt lengan pendek soalnya kan jaketnya dia berikan ke Sena.

"Kita main roulette aja deh, itu agak gampang soalnya. Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Yamato

"Ya iyalah di sini kan dingin, musim dingin lagi!!" seru Riku

"Mau balik buat ambil jaket kamu dari Sena-kun?"tawar Yamato yang khawatir.

"Nggak usah, kasihan tuh anak. Nggak baik membangunkan dia. Kelihatan banget dia nggak tidur teratur beberapa hari ini" kata Riku menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya, sudah lebih baik kita mulai main saja deh, semakin cepat kita selesai semakin cepat kita kembali sama Sena-kun, aku khawatir meninggalkan anak itu sendirian lama-lama" kata Yamato sambil berjalan kearah satu meja Roulette di kasino itu yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Riku.

Kedua Running Back itu kemudian mempertaruhkan harta mereka di satu meja Roulette, yah sebenarnya Cuma Yamato yang main, karena Riku terlihat jelas keberatan untuk terlibat dalam permainan kasino dalam bentuk apapun. Saat mereka hampir mau bermain…

"Ah!! Riku, Yamato-kun!! Ketemu!!" kata sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka

Mereka pun menolehkan kepala mereka dan melihat Sena melambaikan tangan dengan riangnya sambil mendatangi mereka

"Sena!! Kamu sudah bangun?" kata Riku sambil berlari mendatangi Sena

"Hehehe…iya. Ah, ini jaket kamu kan? Makasih ya, jaketnya hangat banget" kata Sena sambil tersenyum maniiissss banget dan menyerahkan jaket Riku kepada Riku yang menerimanya dan langsung memakainya.

"Kamu sudah nggak apa-apa? Beberapa hari ini kamu kurang tidur kan? Walaupun world cup masih lama, kamu nggak boleh membebani tubuh kamu juga Sena-kun" kata Yamato yang juga ikut mendatangi Sena.

"Iya, aku sudah agak segar kok. Meski Cuma sebentar paling nggak aku bisa tidur agak nyenyak kali ini. Belakangan ini aku nggak bisa tidur, soalnya di kamar Monta sama Mizumachi-kun terus berantem, berisik banget jadi aku sama sekali nggak bisa tidur" kata Sena sambil menghela napas "Ini gara-gara Hiruma-san asal bagi kamar aja"

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku bakal minta sama Hiruma agar nanti di hotel kamu bisa tidur satu kamar denganku jadi paling nggak kamu bisa istirahat yang cukup" kata Riku sambil membelai rambut Sena

"Horeee…makasih banget ya Riku" kata Sena sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia memandang seluruh kasino itu "Ngomong-ngomong yang lainnya pada hilang kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yah, mereka pasti lagi main entah dimana dikasino ini" kata Yamato

"Eh, kenapa? Bukannya tadi katanya kita bakal main besok?" tanya Sena lagi

"Ah…yah…itu… karena…" kata Riku sambil tersenyum gugup

FLASHBACK

_Beberapa menit setelah Sena tertidur…_

_Keadaan club itu sudah sangat kacau balau, dan semua kekacauan itu disebabkan oleh…(yah, tidak usah ditanya lagi) seluruh anggota tim jepang yang ada di club itu._

_Pertama, kekacauan disebabkan oleh Shin dan Mizumachi yang dengan asal-asalan memainkan seluruh alat elektronik yang ada di club itu sebelum Sakuraba dan Kakei bisa menghentikannya dan menyebabkan alat-alat itu "Wafat" (baca: rusak) dengan suksesnya._

"_Mizumachi, hentikan!!! Jangan sentuh alat itu!!!" teriak Kakei sambil mengejar Mizumachi yang sudah berlarian dengan antusiasnya di club itu._

"_Ngha, Kakei-chan, kamu kejam sekali sih! Seharusnya kamu biarkan aku bersenang-senang,dong!!" kata Mizumachi sambil tertawa_

"_Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu bersenang-senang kalau kamu merusak semua alat-alat yang kamu sentuh!!!" seru Kakei_

_Di lain tempat…_

"_Hmm…apa ya bagusnya yang kuminum? Air putih atau minuman penambah energi?" pikir Shin sambil menghadap sebuah mesin minuman. "Ah…aku mau…" katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya_

"_Ah,Shin tunggu!!"seru Sakuraba_

_Tapi sudah terlambat, Shin sudah keburu menekan tombol di mesin minuman itu, membuat mesin itu rusak dengan sukses. "Ah…" kata Shin_

"_Jangan bilang ah!! Sudah kuduga pasti bakal jadi begini!! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kontrol sedikit kekuatanmu setiap kali kamu berhadapan sama barang elektronik!!" seru Sakuraba histeris pada Shin yang Cuma memandangnya nggak mengerti._

_Kekacauan kedua, Monta yang sedang kumat rasa isengnya, iseng menukar jusnya Ikkyu dengan red wine, memang sih, bukan minuman yang keras-keras amat tapi karena Ikkyu baru pertama kali minum minuman beralkohol, baru minum seteguk saja dia langsung pingsan tumbang dengan mata berputar-putar dengan sukses, membuat panik Monta, Sakuraba, dan Taka yang duduk satu meja dengannya._

"_Eh,eh,Ikkyu-senpai!! Ikkyu-senpai bangun!! Bangun dong, jangan pingsan di sini, nyusahin aja !! Eh, salah!! Pokoknya bangun dong, Ikkyu-senpai!!" seru Monta gelagapan karena panik_

"_Monta!! Sudah seenaknya nukar minuman dia jangan malah nambah masalah dong!! Ini gimana membangunkannya??!!" seru Taka yang juga agak panik_

"_Ya…biarkan saja deh dia dulu, sebentar lagi setelah efek alkoholnya hilang dia juga pasti bangun kan ya?" kata Sakuraba yang duduk di samping Ikkyu yang tidur dengan wajah memerah__ dan mata berputar-putar dengan nada ragu-ragu. 'huuhh…kenapa aku harus menghadapi kekacauan ini ya? Tadi masalah Shin sekarang ini…ampun deh…' pikir Sakuraba sambil menghirup jus yang dipesannya sambil mengusir sakit kepala yang datang._

_Kekacauan ketiga, Akaba yang ngeliat panggung live music langsung bikin konser tunggal gitar di sana. Yah, mending kalau permainannya bagus, tapi ini permainannya asli, jelek banget, sumbang asli dan bikin yang mendengarnya jadi mau marah dan akhirnya Kotaro kehabisan kesabaran dan…_

"_Aduuuhhh…pleassseee deeh akaba!!! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN GITAR JELEK KAMU SEKARANG JUGA!!!" seru Kotaro gusar banget. Tapi akhirnya seperti biasanya Akaba Cuma cuek bebek sama perkataan Kotaro hingga jadilah Kotaro semakin gusar dengan Akaba._

"_AKABA HAYATO, DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG LAGI NGOMONG!!!"seru Kotaro lagi_

"_Fuuu, marah-marah kamu jelek, nada oktafnya tinggi banget, kedengaran jelek banget sumbang ah!" kata Akaba_

"_SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN JANGAN MENGHUBUNGKAN SEGALA SESUATU DENGAN MUSIK AKABA!!!" kata Kotaro, kedengaran banget marahnya. "JUJUR AKU NGGAK MENGERTI KENAPA KAMU BISA SEGITU MUSIK OTAKUNYA SIH!!!!"_

"_Fuuu…sudah kukatakan kalau setiap kegiatan itu ada ritmenya tersendiri, orang yang nggak bisa mengerti itu berarti selera musiknya jelek banget" kata Akaba_

_Dan pertengkaran keduanya terus berlanjut…_

"_Ramai banget sih, kalau mereka terus berisik seperti itu, Sena bisa bangun nih" kata Riku gemas_

"_Sudah, biarkan saja, tim kita ini kan emang tim yang penuh keramaian" kata Yamato sambil menghirup minumannya_

"_Iya,sih tapi kalau mereka terus berisik begitu dan Sena bangun kasihan kan??" kata Riku sambil memandang Sena yang masih tertidur lelap, nggak bereaksi apapun dengan keributan itu._

"_Biarkanlah mereka itu. Kamu juga, jangan terlalu protektif sama Sena-kun deh!! Aku bersumpah bagimu Sena-kun itu kelemahan besar kamu kan ya" kata Yamato._

"_AKU NGGAK TERLALU PROTEKTIF SAMA DIA!!!" seru Riku dengan muka memerah_

"_Ah,masa…?" kata Yamato sambil tersenyum_

"_Ya…mungkin iya deh" kata Riku "habis walaupun dia bukan anak cengeng pengecut lagi, dia tetap saja anak polos dan ceroboh kayak dulu. Dia masih bikin orang cemas saja" sambungnya._

"_Tuh kan, itu artinya kamu memang overprotektif sama dia" kata Yamato sambil membelai rambut Sena_

"_Menurutku bukan aku saja deh, seluruh anggota tim Jepang ini kecuali si brengsek Agon itu mungkin juga pedulian dan protektif sama Sena kan, kalau melihat tingkah mereka saat mereka di sekitar Sena" kata Riku _

"_Iya sih, aku setuju sama pendapat kamu yang satu itu" kata Yamato. "Habis Sena-kun imut banget sih. Kayak anak anjing kecil. Membuat siapapun ingin menjaga dan melindungi dia supaya bisa melihat senyumnya terus kan?bahkan kadang-kadang aku gemas mau meluk dia deh!!" _

"_Huuu…apaan tuh, lebay__ amat…"kata Riku_

_Tiba-tiba suasana di club itu langsung sunyi senyap, Riku dan Yamato yang penasaran langsung melihat kenapa club tu tiba-tiba sunyi dan langsung mengerti apa sebabnya. Di pintu masuk itu berdiri seorang setan!!!_

"_Ha…hai…Hiruma-senpai…" kata Monta sambil mengangkat tangannya karena kaget Hiruma bisa muncul tiba-tiba kayak makhluk 'datang tak dijemput,pulang tak diantar'itu. Selain itu, kelihatan jelas kalau Hiruma sedang bad mood_

"_APA MAKSUDNYA INI ANGGOTA TIM SIALAN??!!" seru Hiruma "SIAPA YANG NYURUH KALIAN HANCURIN CLUB INI DAN BIKIN KITA MAKIN BUANG-BUANG DUIT??!!!"_

"_A…ya…nggak ada…" kata Sakuraba terbata-bata, baru sadar dengan keadaan club yang hancur lebur, nggak berbentuk_

"_hoooo…nggak ada ya…"kata Hiruma tiba-tiba manyeringai lebar "KALAU NGGAK ADA, SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN PERGI KE ARENA PERMAINAN DI SANA DAN CARI UANG BUAT MEMBAYAR KERUSAKAN YANG KALIAN BUAT!!!!" seru Hiruma_

"_E…eh…sekarang juga?" tanya Kakei terkejut. _

_Mendengar perkataan Kakei, Hiruma langsung mendelik tajam kepada dia,membuat seluruh anggota tim Jepang yang melihatnya langsung merinding._

"_YA,TENTU SAJA SEKARANG, EMANGNYA LOE MAU TUNGGU SAMPAI TAHUN DEPAN BUAT MAIN DI SINI??!!!" _

"_Ta…tapi tadi kamu bilang kita baru main besok" kali ini Sakuraba yang protes_

"_Aku berubah pikiran!! Cepet loe semua geser kaki kalian sana dan jangan kembali sampai kalian dapat duit!!" kata Hiruma sambil melenggang keluar_

"_Huuu…merepotkan saja. Dasar seenaknya saja Hiruma-senpai itu" kata Monta_

"_Kamu bilang sesuatu, monyet sialan??!!" tiba-tiba suara Hiruma terdengar lagi_

"_Hahaha…nggak,nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa, Hiruma-senpai!!" seru Monta segera._

"_Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Sakuraba sambil memandang anggota tim Jepang yang lain_

"_Nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" kata Takami sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Selain mengikuti apa perkataan Hiruma dan kembali ke New York dengan selamat" sambungnya sambil berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh dua Quarter Back lain, Kid dan Marco._

"_Yah…memang sih, Monta-kun, Taka-kun, ayo kita keluar!!" seru Sakuraba_

"_Eh, lalu Ikkyu-senpai gimana?!!"tanya Monta_

"_Biarkan saja dia. Nanti kalau dia bangun dan lihat nggak ada orang dia juga bakal segera nyusul kita" kata Sakuraba dengan cueknya sambil berjalan pergi_

"_Huuu…nggak nyangka ya ternyata Sakuraba-senpai bisa kejam juga!!" seru Monta sambil mengikuti Sakuraba, diikuti oleh Taka dan ketiga Wide Receiver itu keluar dari club itu._

_Setelah ketiga Wide Receiver itu keluar mereka langsung diikuti oleh para anggota tim Jepang lain, meninggalkan ketiga Running Back yang tetap kalem, nggak bereaksi apapun._

"_Hei, Riku-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan nih?" tanya Yamato dengan nada santai_

"_Seperti yang tadi dikatakan Takami, nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain main di sini dan memperoleh uang" kata Riku sambil menggeser tubuh Sena dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya di sofa tempat mereka duduk. "Tapi,kuperingatkan aku menolak untuk main, jadi kau main sendiri saja ya!! Soalnya aku nggak suka dengan permainan apapun di kasino ini" kata Riku_

"_Oke,oke, dalam hal ini kamu tegas banget ya? Tapi nggak suka bukan berarti nggak bisa main kan?" kata Yamato_

"_Aku selalu tegas masalah nggak bisa main itu, aku nggak sebodoh itu lho. Sena, kami pergi dulu ya" katanya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Sena dengan jaketnya._

_Setelah selesai maka kedua Running back itu keluar dari club itu._

FLASHBACK END

"Ya, begitulah, kenapa kami sampai harus main begini" kata Yamato sambil ikut-ikutan tertawa

"Dasar, aku yakin, kalau Hiruma itu sengaja deh, brengsek!!" kata Riku kesal

"Hahaha…itu emang Hiruma-san banget…" kata Sena sambil tertawa gugup

"Ya…tapi mumpung Sena-kun sudah bangun, ayo kita main permainan kasino yang menyenangkan ini!!" kata Yamato sambil berjalan lagi ke meja Roulette yang ditujunya

"Apanya yang permainan menyenangkan?" gumam Riku, tapi toh kedua Running Back itu mengikutinya.

And the game begins!!

.


End file.
